Una vida nueva
by sam sasusaku
Summary: Sakura y Karin son las mejores amigas ya que tienen varias cosas en común. se encontrarán con gente que una de ellas no esperaba volver a ver en su vida. desde entonces, empieza la felizidad de todos a la vez que una constante lucha.SASUSAKU SUIKARN lemon
1. Presentaciones

_**Sakura**_

Hola, me llamo Haruno Sakura y tengo 19 años, pelo rosa claro, ojos color verde y piel blanca. Vivo en una aldea llamada Konoha junto con mis amigos. Hace ya 6 años que se fue mi verdadero amor de la aldea para juntarse con el enemigo, y aun no ha vuelto.

Mi vida… bueno… resumiendo, mi vida es un autentico asco desde que Uchiha Sasuke se fue. Me quedé sola ya que Naruto a los meses se fue a entrenar con su sensei. Mis amigos… entrenaban en equipo mientras yo… bueno… aparte de entrenar con mi sensei Tsunade… siempre deseaba que todo volviese a ser como era antes.

Ahora he abierto los ojos y se que eso es imposible. Todas las kunoichis de Konoha fuimos obligadas a casarnos por culpa de unos rumores que se extendían de aldea en aldea. Seguramente os preguntéis, ¿ qué tiene que ver un rumor con que todas estemos casadas, no ? pues es sencillo. El rumor consistía en que había unos señores que pedían ayuda de kunoichis entre 18 y 22 años de edad. Las cuales, si acudían a ayudar a dichos señores, no volvían a la aldea nunca más. Eran cruelmente asesinadas sin tiempo a poder defenderse.

Varias kunoichis de la aldea se negaron a casarse, entre ellas estaba yo. Tsunade no tenia ni voz ni voto para impedir que nos mandaran a dicha misión, por lo que obligó a todas a casarnos así nos salvaríamos de dicha misión ya que solo pedían kunoichis solteras.

Mi gran desgracia ocurrió… 5 meses después de que ese rumor llegase a Konoha. Unas cuantas kunoichis a las que no conocía de nada junto con Ino y yo, fuimos enviadas a dicha misión sin poder negarnos.

Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que tuvimos una emboscada. Nos superaban en número. Su velocidad era impresionante y la fuerza era el doble de grande que la mía.

Veía como una por una iban cayendo al suelo mientras morían desangradas. A mi lado que se encontraba Ino calló al suelo inconsciente y empecé a sentir como mi vista se comenzaba a nublar.

Alcancé a ver una silueta de un chico de unos 19 años con el cabello rebelde. Después… vino la oscuridad.

Al despertarme, noté que me dolía el cuello y que Ino comenzaba a despertar también con los mismos síntomas que yo.

A nuestro alrededor, solo había sangre y cuerpos de kunoichis esparcidas por todo el campo de batalla.

Ino caminaba con cuidado revisando los cuerpos uno por uno hasta que encontró uno aun con vida. Fui a socorrerla junto con Ino.

Después de curar sus heridas mas profundas le limpiemos la cara que la tenia bañada de sangre.

Ni Ino ni yo la conocíamos, no se nos hacia para nada conocida ni de las ultimas horas en el grupo que íbamos desde Konoha.

Era pelirroja de cabello extraño. Un lado lo tenía largo pero no llegaba a la cintura y el otro, corto al estilo de Sasuke. Llevaba gafas y una ropa ajustada que dejaba ver su ombligo.

Cuando regresemos a Konoha después de dejar la misión sin acabar, la llevemos al hospital donde nos anunciaron a los pocos días que la joven había perdido parte de su memoria.

Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo. Se llama Karin y tiene mi misma edad. No recuerda mucho de su pasado ni con quien viajaba.

Tsunade nos volvió a ofrecer el casarnos para estar a salvo de esa clase de misiones a lo que ni Ino ni Karin ni yo tuvimos opción a negarnos ya que no queríamos volver a pasar por algo parecido.

Ino fue casada con Nara Shikamaru. La muy cerda tubo mucha suerte de casarse con su amigo y amado.

Karin se tuvo que casar con Inuzuka Kiba. Es un chico simpático y guapo… nunca te aburrías estando a su lado, pero a veces podía ser cargante. Y más si no lo amabas como en el caso de Karin.

Y yo… bueno… me tuve que casar con Aburame Shino. Al chico al que mas e temido, temo y temeré toda mi vida.

Desde aquel día en que nos casemos, Karin y yo fuimos infelices. Desde entonces, vivimos huyendo de nuestro matrimonio. De nuestros maridos y… de nuestro pasado.

Llevábamos un año de matrimonio forzado cuando Karin y yo decidimos plantarles cara a nuestros maridos y huir de la aldea para comenzar nuestra nueva vida.

_**Sasuke**_

Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke. Tengo 20 años y soy el último de mi clan. Hace 7 años (Sam: tened en cuenta, que Sakura dijo 6 pero después puse que ya llevaban un año de matrimonio… así que suman a 7. lo digo por posibles equivocaciones que podáis tener o algo. Mejor prevenir que curar) que me fui de Konoha, y algo mas de un año desde que perdimos un miembro de nuestro equipo. La parte femenina, Karin.

Pasó todo muy deprisa. Se estaba cometiendo una masacre y cuando acabemos con todos los enemigos… Karin estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre. Fue una gran perdida para el equipo ya que era el médico y una gran amiga para todos.

Desde entonces, todo nos ha ido de mal en peor. No sabemos exactamente por donde ir para encontrar a los enemigos, cuando resultamos heridos no tenemos a nadie quien nos cure las heridas graves. Pero sobre todo… se echan de menos las constantes peleas entre Suigetsu y Karin.

Jugo está más callado de lo normal. ¡ Hasta a mi me incomoda su silencio ! a Suigetsu mas de una vez lo hemos visto llorar nombrando a Karin a escondidas. Y yo… a veces pienso que mejor hubiese sido quedarme en Konoha o haber muerto en la masacre de mi clan. Todo resultaría más fácil.

¡ Por Kami sama ! menudo equipo. Todos estamos deprimidos desde hace poco más de un año. ¡¡ NECESITAMOS A UNA MUJER EN EL EQUIPO YAAA !!

Creo que les propondré la idea de dejar de hacer misiones durante una temporada y tomarnos un tiempo para descansar.


	2. Persecuciones

Dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra pelirosa se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol apresuradamente en dirección contraria a las puertas de Konoha.

De vez en cuando echaban un vistazo hacia atrás por si las seguían y por el miedo, aumentaban la velocidad.

Llevaban un buen rato corriendo por lo tanto comenzaban a sentirse un poco cansadas. Notaban como a cada salto sus piernas temblaban. Karin dirigió la vista a la falda de Sakura ya que le pareció ver un punto negro.

- ¡ Sakura ! tienes un insecto en la falda. –dijo con cara de asco apuntando hacia la falda.

- ¿! QUE !? –pasó y se miró. Intentó quitárselo pero el insecto subió de la falda a la cintura de la chica y se enganchó perfectamente a la piel.

Con eso, Sakura empezó a temblar de sobremanera y a tambalearse.

- ¡ Sakura corre ! –Chilló repentinamente Karin muy alterada- ¡ nos vienen siguiendo !

Comenzaron a saltar nuevamente de árbol en árbol olvidándose automáticamente del insecto que tenía Sakura enganchado en la cintura.

- ¿ quien nos sigue ? –preguntó Sakura pero al oír unos ladridos de fondo se respondió automáticamente a la pregunta realizada unos segundos atrás.- Kiba.

- Y también viene Shino. Van rápido. Se nos están acercando. –decía Karin cada vez mas alterada.

- ¡¡ MIERDA !! -dijo Sakura sujetándose la cintura- ¡ el insecto ! Shino me lo habrá colocado antes de que me fuese de casa.

- Tenemos que quitártelo y lanzarlo lejos. –dijo Karin acercándose y mirando al insecto.- aunque no servirá de mucho si vienen con Akamaru. –dijo mas bajo.

- Ka-rin… -logró pronunciar Sakura a la ver que comenzaba a caerse de la rama en donde se encontraba y cayendo dirección al río que había abajo.

- ¡¡ SAKURA !! –Karin reaccionó e intentó alcanzar a Sakura pero llegó tarde y las dos cayeron al agua.

Karin sujetó bien a Sakura y se dejó llevar por la corriente un buen rato para despistar a Akamaru y Kiba y ya de paso intentar quitarle el insecto a Sakura lo cual estaba resultando inútil. No podía sujetarla y a la vez quitarle un insecto que estaba bien agarrado a la piel.

Cuando ya no notaba ningún chakra que las persiguiese decidió acercarse a la orilla y sacar a Sakura del agua. Le tomó el pulso y descubrió que lo tenia débil y comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

- Sakura… despierta por favor. –Dijo zarandeándole la cabeza- ¡ AYUDA ! –chilló ya de lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba al no saber exactamente que hacer.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba un equipo de 3 hombres caminando relajadamente ya que decidieron tomarse un tiempo de relajación.

Al escuchar el grito de ayuda proveniente de una mujer se miraron entre si, pero les extrañó aun mas que el chakra que sentían les resultaba muy familiar.

- No es posible… -dijo Suigetsu.

Se adelantó a los demás corriendo hacia la mujer que se encontraba a un kilómetro aproximadamente de ellos.

Los otros dos restantes le siguieron de cerca, al llegar se quedaron boquiabiertos del asombro de ver a la mujer arrodillada con otra mujer a sus pies. Pero mas se sorprendieron al ver que la mujer que lloraba y pedía ayuda era nada más y nada menos que su antigua compañera de equipo Karin.

Karin los miró y les pidió ayuda mientras abrazaba a su mejor y única amiga que estaba demasiado débil.

Jugo se le acercó y examinó a la pelirosa. Después miró a Sasuke y Suigetsu y les informó.

- Tiene el pulso muy débil y no tiene casi nada de chakra. Algo se lo está absorbiendo y rápido. –miró a la pelirroja- Karin, sabes de algo que puedas estar causando todo esto a esta chica ?

- Ti-ti-tiene un insecto… pero no se si puede ser eso… -dijo entre lágrimas sin percatarse de que aquel hombre sabia su nombre.

- "¿ un insecto ?" ¿ Donde ? –Karin le levantó un poso el niki de Sakura que lo tenía medio roto ya que ella al igual que Karin que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sakura, se dieron golpes contra rocas inevitablemente las cuales rasgaron las ropas de las chicas- maldición. Sasuke enciende una hoguera, Suigetsu monta las dos tiendas de campaña. Acamparemos aquí.

Los hombres obedecieron sin rechistar ya que cuando Jugo daba ordenes era por algo importante.

- Karin, pon la mano encima del pecho de tu amiga y ve pasándole tu chakra poco a poco.

La mujer asintió y obedeció inmediatamente mientas que el hombre gigante cogía un palo con algo de fuego. Sopló y apagó la llama que tenia el palo caliente.

Se acercó a las dos mujeres y puso de lado a la pelirosa y acercó el palo al insecto. A los pocos segundos el insecto había muerto y se había soltado de la chica.

- Bien, ahora solo tienes que cambiarla de ropa a una seca y dejarla descansar. Cámbiate tú también o te resfriarás.

- Yo… nosotras no… -intentaba decir mientras miraba a su amiga- no tenemos ropa seca. Perdimos todo en el río cuando caímos siendo perseguidas.

Sasuke y Suigetsu escucharon aquello y se extrañaron.

- ¿ Os persiguen ? –Dijo Suigetsu- ¿ quien ?

- Dos hombres. –dijo por lo bajo pero audible para todos- nos hemos ido de nuestra aldea para huir de ellos. –dijo esta vez con una lagrima rebelde corriendo por su mejilla.

- "valla… un año y ya es toda una rompecorazones, pero ¿ quien es su acompañante ? se me hace familiar… pero no recuerdo". –pensó Sasuke.

- Bueno, entra a esa tienda y llévate a tu amiga. –dijo Jugo quitándose la capa negra que llevaba puesta- Suigetsu, quítate tu capa y dásela. –Miró a Karin- quítate la ropa y ponte la capa por encima. Haz lo mismo con tu amiga. Después tiende la ropa para que se seque y mañana podáis ponérosla.

Cogió las capas y fue con Sakura a dentro de la tienda de campaña para obedecer.


	3. Orgullo Uchiha

holaaaa gracias x los comentarios *_*

espero q les siga gustando este fic!!! ^_^

* * *

Ya era la mañana siguiente. Sakura despertó y se encontró con que vestía una capa negra y debajo su ropa interior. Miró a los lados, se encontraba sola.

Se levantó y asomó la cabeza por la calle y divisó dos figuras. Una era Karin y la otra era un hombre. No se escuchaba nada por lo tanto supuso que estarían en silencio.

Vio su ropa colgada a un lado de la tienda, la cogió y volvió a meterse para cambiarse. Al hacerlo, no volvió a ponerse la capa por lo q la dobló debidamente y salió de la tienda de campaña con la capa en la mano.

Se dirigió a donde estaba Karin sentada.

- Hola Karin. –dijo mirándola y después miró al desconocido.

- Hola Sakura, este es Suigetsu. Que tal te encuentras? –respondió e interrogó mirándola desde abajo.

- Bien, estoy bien. Hola. –dijo Mirando a Suigetsu con algo de timidez.

- Hola. Mi amigo Jugo te curó anoche. Esa capa es suya. –Dijo mirando a sus brazos- lo digo por si se la devuelves jeje.

- ¡ Oh ! no tengo intención de quedármela. –respondió Sakura con los mofletes rojos.

- Tranquila, solo era una broma. –respondió mostrando sus dientes afilados al sonreír.

- Hola. –Saludó un hombre alto- veo que te recuperaste rápido. Me llamo Jugo y soy el mas mayor de los tres.

- Hola, yo me llamo Sakura. Gracias por atenderme ayer a la noche, y gracias por prestarme tu capa… -dijo dándosela de vuelta, a lo que Jugo la cogió y se la puso.

- Que chica tan agradable. –dijeron los dos chicos presentes.

- Perdona… has dicho tres chicos? Donde está el tercero? –preguntó Sakura mirando a los lados.

- Pues la verdad… -comenzó a decir Suigetsu mirando a Jugo que se respondieron con la mirada- no lo sabemos. Volverá pronto seguramente.

Pasó un rato y ya se iban cogiendo más confianza. Las chicas descubrieron que Karin había sido una integrante del grupo de chicos y ataron cabos sueltos como por ejemplo el como terminó en Konoha.

Escucharon unos ruidos en unos arbustos que estaban tras un árbol grueso. Las chicas se pusieron en guardia mientras los chicos se quedaban sentados relajadamente.

Las kunoichis se extrañaron al ver la reacción de los hombres y se miraron dubitativas.

- Ya tardaste. –dijo repentinamente Suigetsu mirando hacia el árbol.

- Hmp! –se escuchó.

- Pensábamos ir a buscarte. –volvió a hablar Suigetsu.

- Desde cuando te preocupas por mi? –Dijo ya saliendo de donde estaba.- que yo sepa, eres tú el que nos causa todos los problemas.

- … -le miró asesinamente.

Karin y Sakura miraron al hombre que acababa de aparecer delante de ellas. A Karin se le desencajó la mandíbula y Sakura parecía haberse quedado sin respiración.

- Chicas, este es el tercer integrante del equino. –dijo Jugo mientras que Suigetsu miraba aun asesinamente al chico por ser el culpable de la reacción que tubo Karin al verlo.

- Encantada! Yo soy Karin. –dijo la pelirroja acercándose con una sonrisa.- aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás jeje.

- Hmp. Si. –dijo cortante temiendo que Karin comenzase a actuar como años atrás. Pasó la mirada de Karin a Sakura y la miró atentamente.

- Aamm… -Sakura no sabia si salir corriendo o quedarse allí quieta para ver la reacción del Uchiha.

- Y esta es su amiguita Sakura, no? –dijo Suigetsu pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

- Si, Sakura Haruno. –dijo susurrando la pelirosa mientras bajaba la mirada.

- … -Sasuke no reaccionaba, la chica a la que estaba mirando era su ex compañera de equipo, la que tantos problemas le causaba en las misiones.

- Les hemos ofrecido que se vengan con nosotros. –dijo Jugo mirando los pájaros que pasaban en aquel momento.

- ¿ Qué ? –Se sorprendió Sasuke.- "no, no y no, rotundamente NO".

- Les parece buena idea y se vendrán si tu estás de acuerdo.

- No. –dijo con una voz fría y cortante con la mirada fija en unos ojos verdes.

- Y ahora que te pasa? –preguntó Suigetsu sorprendido de la reacción del pelinegro.

- Lo menos que nos hace falta en este equipo es gente debilucha sin capacidad de entender cuando sobra ni habilidades para la lucha.

Todo quedó en un silencio incomodo. A Sakura le dolieron esas palabras, sabia exactamente que lo dijo especialmente por ella y pensaba claramente que la estaba juzgando antes de conocerla nuevamente. Karin estaba seria, no sabia si lo decía por ella, por Sakura o por las dos.

- Sasuke,¿ pero que coño dices ? –preguntó finalmente Suigetsu.

- Digo que Sakura no va a entrar en el equipo. Es una debilucha son sentido ni remedio. –dijo mirándola serio- Karin se puede quedar, pero en cuanto a ti, no.

- ¡ eres un… ! –Sakura apretó los puños y los dientes aguantándose las palabras y lágrimas. Todos pensaban que explotaría y le diría cuatro verdades a Sasuke, hasta Karin pensaba que le golpearía y rompería unos cuantos huesos por decirle eso pero Sakura contó hasta diez y se relajó- Karin, yo me voy. –dijo volteando a verla y esperando una respuesta.

- Voy contigo. –dijo avanzando hacia su amiga.

Las dos chicas miraron atrás y se despidieron de Jugo y Suigetsu con la mano mientras que estos no procesaban lo que pasaba.

Al ver que las chicas se alejaban Suigetsu junto con Jugo empezaron a hacerle señas con las manos y dando pisotones al suelo dirigidas a Sasuke. Este se negaba rotundamente a las amenazas de sus compañeros hasta que vio que Suigetsu apretaba un puño y lo estampaba contra su otra mano en señal de que si no arreglaba lo que había estropeado lo mataría.

Sasuke suspiró y cerrando los ojos dio media vuelta, abrió la boca y mirando cansinamente a las chicas que caminaban en dirección contraria a la de los chicos dijo…

- ¡ Esperad ! –Las chicas pararon, Karin se giró a verlo y Sakura se quedó dándole la espalda, lo cual molestó a Sasuke.- podéis quedaros con nosotros.

* * *

jijijijiji pobre sasuke... no?? casi muere a manos de sus compañeros.

siento si hay fallos ortográficos... el word me traiciona mucho ¬¬

comentarios pliiiiiss *_* q me animan mucho y me hacen querer mas esta pagina jejejeje

cuidaos chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	4. Los que se pelean se desean

holaaaaaaaaaaaaa... espero q os guste este capitulo... está cargadito u¬¬

* * *

Suigetsu y Jugo al escuchar esas palabras se acercaron a las chicas para atraerlas al camino que ellos seguían.

- Pero… -comenzó a decir Sasuke fríamente.- hay reglas que deberéis seguir.

- ¿ Cuales, Uchiha ? –preguntó Sakura ya que Sasuke se había quedado en silencio mientras miraba a Suigetsu y Karin, provocando que la mirara por la pregunta reciente.

- Cada uno se cuida de si mismo. Si atacan y alguien está en serios problemas, se jode y se aguanta. Cada quien se las arregla él solito. Nada de pedir favores, ni peleas entre nosotros y mucho menos relaciones dentro del grupo. –esto lo dijo mirando a Suigetsu que lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Si seguimos esas reglas nos iré mal por no decir fatal. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado.- ¿ acaso no aprendiste nada con Kakashi-sensei ?

- Aprendí muchas cosas, pero ya somos mayores y cada quien se puede defender él solito. –Dijo fulminándola con la mirada.- a excepción de ti, claro. ¡ Que cada dos segundos necesitas que miremos hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la niñita de mamá está sana y salva !

- ¿ Sabes que ? ¡ te voy a quitar un peso de encima ! –Dijo acercándose a Sasuke furiosa.- ¡¡ NO ME VIGILES !!

Sus caras estaba a tan solo unos centímetros y los dos estabas furiosos el uno con el otro. Sasuke no permitía nunca que nadie dijera lo contrario a lo que decía y Sakura lo había hecho. Le había llevado la contraria además de hacerle recordar momentos de su niñez en menos de 1 minuto. Los tres restantes del equipo estaban apunto de morderse las uñas ya que pensaban que esa discusión no llegaría a otra cosa que no fuese una batalla en la cual, Suigetsu y Jugo pensaban que Sasuke ganaría y Sakura saldría mal parada y Karin pensando que Sasuke acabaría en el suelo escupiendo sangre con los huesos rotos.

- Chicos chicos… parad. –Dijo Karin poniéndose en medio de los dos separándolos un poco.- Sakura, haremos lo que Sasuke nos diga. Después de todo él es el líder del equipo.

- Hmp! –emitió Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Pero Karin tu…

- No –la interrumpió Karin con los ojos cerrados y con una de sus manos a la altura del pecho de Sakura dándole a entender que se callara.

- Pero… -volvió a ser interrumpida al no hacerle caso.

- Nada de peros. –dijo Karin esta vez con los ojos abiertos mirándola a través de las gafas.

- ¡ Karin ! –dijo ya una molesta Sakura dejando salir un suspiro de resignación mientras veía como Sasuke la miraba como si fuese una niña estúpida y mimada.- puede que esta vez me hayas ganado, pero te tragaras tus palabras Uchiha. Ya lo verás. –después de mirarlo mal se dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos para después bufar de lo molesta que estaba.

Suigetsu se acercó al ver que no corría peligro alguno de ser golpeado.

- Bien, en marcha, no? –dijo sonriendo dejando a la vista sus dientes afilados mientras cogía uno de los botes que llevaba en su cintura y bebía de él.

Comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol. Sasuke iba primero seguido de Karin y Sakura que iban juntas. Y pos detrás de estas iban Suigetsu y un poco más atrás Jugo.

Iban a una velocidad a la cual las chicas no estaban acostumbradas y gastaron más energías de las que pensaban.

- Necesito descansar. –dijo Karin rompiendo el molesto silencio que habían llevado durante el trayecto.

- No será que cierta molestia lo necesita en vez de tu. –dijo Sasuke parando y mirándolas.

- ¡¿ Y si es así que ?! –estalló Sakura que miraba fríamente a Sasuke mientras se apoyada en sus rodillas por el cansancio.- soy un ser humano. Todos nos cansamos. Pero claro, tú eres la excepción, que no te cansas de nada.

- Me cansas tú. –dijo secamente dejando boquiabiertos a los restantes y a una Sakura enfadada.

- Y si seguimos avanzando caminando? –intervino Jugo para evitar otra pelea.

- Si, será lo mejor. –dijo Karin.

Todos bajaron al suelo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras que bajaban la guardia.

- Los que se pelean se desean. –susurró casi inaudiblemente Suigetsu sonriendo picadamente.

- ¡¿ QUE DIJISTE ?! –dijeron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez casi echándose encima de Suigetsu que se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara y ahora tenia una expresión de miedo.

- Na… na… nada. "dios, si en el fondo son iguales".

Karin cogió a Sakura del brazo y la apartó del grupo muy preocupada.

- Nos vienen siguiendo, tenemos q aumentar el ritmo a Kiba y Shino nos alcanzaran en unos… 15 minutos.

- Aaa… - Sakura se quedó sin palabras.

- Amiga, reacciona, vamos, tenemos que ir a meterles prisa a esos tres. –dijo Karin agarrándola del brazo para arrastrarla hasta llegar al grupo.- ey vosotros, rápido. Sigamos ese camino de allí que nos lleva a un pueblecito. ¿¿ Si ?? –dijo poniendo carita de ángel que a Suigetsu lo derritió por dentro mientras que a Jugo le provocó nauseas y Sasuke pasaba muy mucho.

- ¿ A que se deben tantas prisas ? –quiso saber Sasuke que veía a Karin apunto de estirarse de los pelos y a Sakura alerta mirando a todos lados.

- ¿¿ Que, que, que prisas ?? Vamos empecemos a caminar. –dijo Karin ya empujando a Sasuke por la espalda para que diese algunos pasos.

- Dime que sucede. –dijo ya en tono autoritario quitándose a Karin de detrás.

- Mierda. –dijo Sakura saliendo de su estado y localizando a Karin que empujaba a Sasuke sin muchos logros.- 15 minutos? –Comenzó a decir.- ¡ si ya los tenemos encima !

- Que… -pero Karin no acabó la frase al notar como los chakras lejanos desaparecían y en cambio aparecían a menos de 30 metros de distancia.

Karin se sacó un kunai del bolsillo que llevaba detrás y se puso en posición de ataque. Sakura por otro lado, sacó un pergamino y lo estiró rápidamente en el suelo en dirección por donde aparecerían los dos hombres junto con el perro. Sasuke, Jugo y Suigetsu al ver todo esto se quedaron quietos en guardia, pero Sasuke al reconocer los chakras se quedó bloqueado.

* * *

os gustó???? q pasará??? O.O quieren saber??? q piensan hacer las chicas??? pos ale... jijijiji hacermelo saber x los comentarios MUAJAJAJAJA

cuidaos y pasar un buenisimo dia :) chauuuuuuuuuuuuu


	5. Palabras crueles

Enfrente de las dos jóvenes aparecieron Kiba con Akamaru y Shino viendo una escena poco agradable para los hombres. Sus esposas preparadas para una lucha no era buena señal para ellos.

Sabían muy bien que el estilo de lucha de ambas chicas era en lo que ellos andaban peor. Y lo malo de todo eso, era que ambas chicas estaban al tanto de eso.

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jugo miraban la escena desde debajo de un árbol. Karin con cuatro kunais en cada mano preparada para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y Sakura con una pose un poco bastante despreocupada, con su mano derecha en la cintura y dejando todo el peso de su cuerpecito en su pierna derecha mientras miraba a Shino.

Karin fue la primera en moverse. Con un rápido movimiento deó a Akamaru inconsciente después de darle un golpe en la cabeza. Los tres integrantes del grupo no vieron nada más que una mancha moverse y a un perro caer al suelo. Sasuke activó el sharingan para ver mejor los movimientos que hacia Karin, hasta que vio algo más interesante.

Sakura se puso recta y comenzó a moverse por encima del pergamino que había colocado minutos antes. Hacia toda clase de movimientos mientras lanzaba kunais, shurikens de tipos diferentes mas algunas armas en dirección a Shino el cual tenia dificultades para esquivarlos ya que eran lanzados a mucha velocidad.

La pelirosa colocó las dos manos en el pergamino mientras sus pies quedaban arriba y de un movimiento rápido de sus manos, sacó varios shurikens del pergamino y haciendo girar su cuerpo los iba lanzando uno por uno hacia su rival. Cuando dejó de lanzar, todos excepto Sasuke se sorprendieron de verla de pie con una enorme hacha que de un extremo de esta salía una cadena gruesa que iba directamente hacia una bola enorme con puntas afiladas. Todos se fijaron en que en uno de los lados del hacha estaba el símbolo de los Haruno.

Karin por su lado ya tenia a Kiba apresado contra el suelo mientras alzaba uno de sus puños para estrellarla contra la cara del Inuzuka.

- Espera, no vinimos a luchar. –dijo Kiba dificultosamente ya que momentos antes había recibido varios golpes en el estómago.

Karin pasó justo a unos centímetros de la cara de Kiba y lo miró sorprendida.

Mientras que con Sakura la lucha seguía. Ella estaba preparada para seguir peleando contra su esposo. Hizo unos movimientos y el hacha junto con la bola de puntas giraba por encima de su cabeza.

Sasuke estaba que no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Más de una vez Suigetsu le había cerrado la boca con una carcajada traviesa. Suigetsu estaba que desbordaba felicidad ya que _su_ Karin había derrotando al chico perro con facilidad pero no entendía porqué se había detenido en el ultimo momento. Y Jugo, bueno… Jugo había apartado la mirada de la pelea que tenia enfrente para mirar a los árboles.

Shino tenía a Sakura atrapada entre él y los insectos pero aun así Sakura no se rendía. De pronto, el chico notó algo raro, algo no iba bien en la pelea. Dirigió su vista por unos segundos al suelo y allí vio unos cuantos insectos muertos.

Sakura se le acercaba corriendo para golpearlo con el hacha, Shino se agachó mientras le ponía la zancadilla provocando que la pobre Sakura sin poder evitarlo cayera de morros al suelo hacinado dos grietas en el suelo provocados por el hacha y la bola que lo acompañaba.

- ¿ Así es como recibes a tu marido ? –dijo Shino bien alto y claro para que la chica lo escuchase. Pero al decirlo tan alto lo escucharon los tres quicos que estaban exageradamente sorprendidos por lo escuchado.

- Cállate Shino. Tu bien sabes el porqué me casé contigo. –dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Karin y haciendo desaparecer el hacha junto con todas las armas que había utilizado.

- Que yo recuerde os dejemos bien claro que no íbamos de Konoha y que nos dejarais en paz. –dijo Karin bien enfadada.

Mientras que los dos matrimonios hablaban y aclaraban los asuntos, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jugo no daban crédito a lo escuchado.

- Ka… Karin se a casado… -decía una y otra vez Suigetsu que le comenzaron a salir lagrimas mientras se sujetaba a Jugo que escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaban los dos matrimonios y no a lo que decía su compañero.

- "Hmp. Por lo que se ve no me quería tanto después de todo. Pero una cosa es mentirme para que no me valla y otra muy distinta casarse con Abúrrame. Por kami-sama, me mintió. ¡ ESTA SE LA GUARDO ! reírse de mi así, pero quien se cree esta canija, molestia, testaruda" –pensaba Sasuke mientras apretaba los puños aguantándose la rabia que tenia dentro.

Llevaban esperando cerca de una hora a que Sakura y Karin se dirigiesen hacia ellos para darles alguna noticia por muy pequeña que fuese y no tuvieron que esperar mucho mas ya que vieron partir a los 2 hombres junto con el perro hacia Konoha y a las chicas ir hacia los tres adormilados chicos.

- ¿ y bien ? –Dijo Sasuke con expresión cansina.- ¿ os quedáis o vais con vuestros maridos ?

- Hmp. No sabia que podías llegar a ser tan cotilla Uchiha. –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro lo que provocó que a Sasuke se le hinchase la vena de la frente.

- ¿¿ Porqué narices no vas con Shino a procrear ?! –dijo con el puño en alto y rojo de rabia mientras se ponía de pie a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sakura.

- … -Sakura se le quedó mirando unos instantes.- ¿ celoso de que yo tenga a alguien con quien mantener sexo seguro y tú tengas que seguir buscándote a remeras posiblemente con sida o alguna otra clase de enfermedad ? –contraatacó fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Si tenias sexo seguro ¿ porqué te as ido de su lado ? –dijo astutamente Sasuke apuntándole con el dedo índice.

- No es de tu incumbencia Uchiha. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin ningún miedo.- ¿ tu madre nunca que enseñó que no se debe apuntar a nadie con el dedo ? ¿ o es que no le dio tiempo a llegar a esa lección ?

- Sigues siendo una molestia. –dijo fríamente Sasuke para después darse media vuelta y alejarse de Sakura que ahora lo miraba con arrepentimientos de las palabras que le dirigió segundos atrás.

- Les dijimos que volveríamos a Konoha en un año como más o menos. –intervino Karin ya que notaba algo tenso el ambiente aun desconociendo el porqué Sasuke había reaccionado de esa forma.

- ¿ No creen que deberíamos caminar un poco para buscar un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche ? –dijo Jugo comenzando a caminar hacia donde se había quedado Sasuke dándole la espalda a todos.

Asintieron y comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol alrededor de unos cinco kilómetros mientras todos prestaban atención a su alrededor, dos de ellos estaban distraídos en sus pensamientos.

- "cuando acampemos y vea a Sasuke solo apartado de la gente iré a pedirle disculpas". –Pensaba una pelirosa con una expresión triste mientras se castigaba mentalmente por haberle dedicado tales palabras al Uchiha.- "por muy mal que se porte conmigo no se merecía que le dijera eso. ¡ Sakura estúpida !"

* * *

mmm... bueno... T.T no se me da nada bien describir las peleas... lo siento mucho. cuando lo escribí lo hice lo mejor q pude.

y bueno... el xq de q vuelven a konoha se explicará mas adelante.

pero.... ¿ creeis q sasuke y sakura se llevarán algun dia bn ? O.o


	6. Disculpas

Ya habían parado en un lugar medianamente seguro. No era ni un claro del bosque ni tampoco estaba rodeado de muchos árboles, simplemente era como un lugar preparado para acampar.

Jugo y Suigetsu habían ido a buscar leña para no pasar frió en la noche ya que al estar a finales de otoño, la temperatura por las noches descendía y llegaba a hacer aproximadamente cinco grados.

Karin había ido a buscar agua mas alguna fruta, carne o cualquier cosa comestible por el bosque, mientras e mantenía cerca de los dos chicos a petición de Suigetsu, ya que así estaría tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Sasuke se habían quedado montando las dos tiendas de campaña que pertenecían a las dos integrantes femeninas.

Sakura miraba una y otra vez a Sasuke. Pensando que este era el momento de pedirle disculpas mientras que se mordía el labio inferior dándole un aspecto adorable para el gusto de Sasuke le la había mirado de reojo, hasta que decidió que eso era demasiado problemático para su mente sana y decidió entablar una conversación para picarla un rato y sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- Valla. Veo que sigo siendo guapísimo, porque no me quitas el ojo de encima. –dijo sarcásticamente mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona de medio lado en su rostro que estaba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna. A los segundos de decir eso, escuchó como la joven suspiraba.- ¿ cuantos suspiros me dedicas al día ?

- No seas tan creído Uchiha, solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije antes sobre tu familia. Me siento mal y aunque seas un creído, chulo y arrogante… no te merecías que dijera tal cosa. –dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo un poco ya que en los ojos de Sasuke se podía notar una pizca de sorpresa. Y con eso quiso rematar la jugada.- lo siento. –sonrió ampliamente al ver un brillito en los ojos negros de su compañero.

Pasó un minuto sin hacer otra cosa que mirarse mutuamente y Sakura decidió seguir con su trabajo. Sasuke seguía mirándola mientras recordaba las palabras que le dijo Sakura. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa pequeña, pero era una sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

- hmp. Veo que para tu gusto debo ser una belleza, porque no me quitas el ojo de encima. –contraatacó Sakura esta vez, ella era la que tenia la sonrisa burlona en su rostro y Sasuke era el que se quedó sin habla.

- No te hagas ilusiones falsas Haruno, solo pensaba en que eres una debilucha, testaruda y molesta niña. –dijo Sasuke para salir del apuro en que le había metido la pelirosa, aunque esta no se había dado cuenta.

Después de la corta conversación siguieron con lo que debían hacer antes de que llegasen los tres restantes del equipo.

Habían pasado unas horas y ya todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en como iban a dormir y quien haría guardia. Jugo y Sasuke dormirían en una de las tiendas y Sakura y Karin en la otra mientras que Suigetsu hacia la primera guardia.

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro días desde que las dos mujeres me unieron a los tres hombres sin destino alguno al que llegar.

Seguían caminando por medio del bosque siguiendo a Sasuke que según él, sabía a donde se dirigían. Aunque como todos los días, Sakura lo dudaba. A cada rato paraban para discutir sobre que amino seguir, a lo cual, Sasuke siempre decía…

- Soy el líder del equipo y tienes que obedecerme. –dijo fríamente mirando a Sakura que estaba enfrente de Sasuke cuestionando las ordenes que daba.

- O sea que según tu, si vemos un precipicio y nos ordenas que nos tiremos ¿ tenemos que obedeces ? –dijo Sakura poniendo sus dos manos a cada lado de su cadera mientras tenia el ceño fruncido.

- Pues mira, es una buena idea. –respondió Sasuke.- cuando veas un precipicio házmelo saber, que así te ordeno que te tires.

- Ggggrrrr… ¡¡ UCHIHA !! –explotó Sakura apretando sus puños para propinarle un gran golpe, pero cuando iba a hacer el movimiento, se escucharon unos crujidos tras unos arbustos.

Todos centraron su atención en el mismo punto hasta que vieron un kunai atravesar el arbusto. Entonces todos giraron repentinamente la cabeza y vieron a Suigetsu con un brazo estirado y con expresión seria.

- "es igual que Naruto…" –pensaron Sasuke y Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

En unos segundos estaban siendo atacados por varios enemigos del país de la roca.

Todos estaban concentrados con su enemigo hasta que el suelo vibró y se rompió en mil pedazos provocando que Suigetsu, Sasuke y Jugo se tambalearan mientras que Karin al ver las intenciones de Sakura había saltado en ese instante empujando a su contrincante al suelo y siendo atrapado por dos rocas inmovilizándolo.

Sasuke miró a todos lados después de atizarle un golpe en la cabeza al hombre grande contra quien luchaba.

- Jugo, ¡ avisa cuando vallas a golpear algo joder ! –gritó desesperado por ver que su propio equipo era inútil… para él.

- No crees que si hubiese sido yo, ¿ hubiese avisado? –Dijo en tono ofendido venciendo de un golpe al enemigo.- díselo al que a sido.

- "si Jugo no a sido, ¿ Quién a podido hacer tal grieta ?" –pensaba Sasuke mientras pateaba al hombre. Decidió dirigir la mirada a Karin quien ya había acabado con el enemigo y ahora se encontraba junto a Jugo y Suigetsu que se les acababa de unir, por lo que dedujo que Sakura seguía luchando. Y vaya si luchaba, acababa de presenciar un golpe bien dado por parte de Sakura que lanzó al ninja bien lejos atravesando algunos troncos de árbol que a su paso eran derribados.- ¡ HARUNO, avisa cuando vallas a dar otro golpe de esos ! –le chilló y después recibió un golpe en el moflete derecho que lo tiró al suelo.

- Pensé que cada quien tenia que arreglárselas sola… no veo el porqué de avisar. –recordó Sakura con una sonrisita picara.- tu hiciste las normas, respétalas y atente a las consecuencias.

En eso, vio como Sasuke se levantaba del suelo bien enfadado y encaraba de nuevo al enemigo. De unos cuantos movimientos y de repartir varios golpes por el cuerpo del ninja, consiguió ponerlo contra un árbol mientras ponía su catana en el cuello de este y con la otra mano, sosteniendo un kunai a la altura del corazón.

Karin al ver lo que se venia se agarró fuertemente a Suigetsu que tenia la boca abierta preparado para chillar pero con resultados nulos. A Jugo le iba todo a cámara lenta.

* * *

q protecton suigetsu... no??? *_* Q PASARA??? q será ese brillito en los ojos de sasuke??? *_*

cuidaos... hasta mañana ^_^


	7. Emergencia

Detrás de Sasuke había aparecido un clon que estaba algo alejado de este, comenzó a correr con el puño cerrado y con un kunai en la mano izquierda, en dirección a Sasuke sin ser detectado por el Uchiha.

Sakura que estaba a unos pocos metros de Sasuke se puso delante de él para protegerlo mientras era cegada por unos rallos de sol que se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles, dejándole el campo de visión… nulo.

Vanamente puso uno de sus brazos encima de sus ojos, y para cuando consiguió divisar algo, ya tenia encima al enemigo que le dio un golpe fuerte en las postillas y con la otra mano le clavó el kunai en el otro lado de las costillas.

- ¡¡ hhnnn !! –contuvo el llanto y el dolor mientras era empujada hacia atrás chocándose fuertemente contra la ancha espalda de Sasuke, que no pudo mantener el equilibrio por el peso que se le echaba encima de repente.

Sasuke sin poder evitarlo, le clavó el kunai y su catana al enemigo haciendo así, desaparecer repentinamente al clon y dejar que Sakura cayera al suelo. Sakura quedó inconsciente mientras sentía como unos brazos fuertes la cogían del suelo.

Después de unos segundos de estar paralizados por lo que acababa de suceder, se acercaron rápidamente a Sasuke. Karin y Jugo examinaron a Sakura mientras esta era sujetada en los brazos de Sasuke que la mirada sorprendido y a la vez preocupado.

- No puedo hacer nada, no se como curarle los huesos. –dijo Karin asustada mirando a Sasuke que ahora le miraba furioso.

- Mejor llevémosla a una clínica cercana, esté perdiendo mucha sangre y no sabemos muy bien su estado ni que debemos hacer. –Propuso Jugo mientras veía como Sasuke pretendía darle a Sakura.- y mejor que la lleves tu, porque vasta que la movamos demasiado para que empeore su situación.

Sasuke al escuchar lo último, apretó un poco más a Sakura contra su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla. Comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol rápidamente en dirección a un pueblo que aparecía en el mapa que Suigetsu llevaba en su pantalón.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke ya empezaba a desesperarse y comenzaba a preguntarle una y otra vez a Suigetsu a ver si faltaba mucho y cosas por el estilo, mientras obtenía como respuesta el tiempo de minutos que tardarían.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegaron a las puestas de una clínica. Nada mas entrar, Sasuke miró a los lados para localizar alguna camilla posible donde dejar a Sakura. Después de ver que solo había sillas para los que esperaban por los pasillos, se acercó rápidamente a recepción donde se encontraban sus amigos que ya habían informado todo sobre Sakura a una señorita rubia de ojos grises.

Una enfermera cargó a Sakura hasta una camilla que había traído. La depositó cuidadosamente y comenzó a correr en dirección a unos pasillos completamente desiertos.

Otra enfermera informó a Sasuke que esperara junto con el resto de los compañeros en la sala de espera y que les informarían de todo después de la operación.

Desde que se habían llevado a Sakura… Jugo y Suigetsu estaban sentados de mala manera en las sillas de una salita con plantas por todos lados. Karin había ido a la cafetería en busca de alimento para los tres hombres que la acompañaban y algo ligero para ella, mientras que Sasuke no podía mantenerse quieto. Algo que extrañó de sobre manera a los otros dos chicos, que lo recordaban por un hombre frió, tranquilo y que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo.

Al cabo de dos horas, la misma enfermera que había separado a Sakura de Sasuke para llevársela, apareció por la salita con una sonrisa agradable que relajó a las cuatro personas que se encontraban en ella.

Karin fue la que se acercó para que le contase del estado de su mejor amiga para después informarles con palabras simples a los restantes. (Inner: los acabas de llamar tontos? Sam: a ver… a ti una enfermera te dice una cosa en su idioma y no la entiendes ni queriendo. Que mejor que Karin que entiende de medicina… hable con una enfermera en un idioma que conoce para después reírse un poco de los compañeros panolis que tiene. Inner: mmm… mmm… ¡¡ SASUKE ESTAS PA COMERTE !! Sam: y ahora eso a que viene? Inner: mmm... voy al baño… Sam: -_-u).

Cuando Karin les explicó como que Sakura tenía dos costillas rotas y una herida en su lado derecho junto con otra costilla débil, entraron a la habitación 22 que era donde se encontraba Sakura aun dormida.

Pasaban las horas y ella no despertaba. Poco a poco se fueron yendo al hotel donde habían reservado dos habitaciones cada una con dos camas individuales.

Al final solo quedó Sasuke en la habitación de la clínica esperando que la ojiverde despertara y pedirle explicaciones.

Se sentó en un sillón individual azul claro que había enfrente de la cama. Cuando se apoyó un poco hacia delante notó como se le clavaba la bandeja que había plegada y decidió moverse para no hacerse daño.

Al final acabó por mover el sillón a uno de los lados de la cama y apoyar la cabeza y brazos en la cama para descansar la vista un rato. Pero el eso despertó Sakura moviendo su brazo poco a poco asta que se chocó con los brazos de Uchiha.

Sasuke al notar que se movía, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Sin querer se le escapó una sonrisita que logró sonrojar a la pelirosa mientras apartaba el brazo lentamente. Este al notar que tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, la borró repentinamente y se puso serio.

- ¿ Porqué me salvaste la vida ? –preguntó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos y viendo como esta apartaba la mirada para mirar las sabanas, cogerlas y apretarlas fuerte entre sus manos para después enfrentar su mirada.

- Por que tú hace un año salvaste la mía. –Dijo decidida dejando a un Sasuke totalmente sorprendido.- fue el día en que "perdisteis" a Karin. Yo era una de las chicas que estaban en esa masacre, llegasteis vosotros y gracias a eso sigo viva.

* * *

TARÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! q les parecio??? *_* q pasará ahora q sakura a roto una de las normas? O.O sasuke aprenderá el lenguaje de los medicos?? XD

pasar un buen dia ^_^ chauuuuuuuuuuu


	8. Decisiones

holaaaaaaaaaaaa... bueno... ya el capi 8 *_* gracas x los comentarios T.T me hacen queres escribir mas jejeje

os dejo cn el capi ^_^ y espero q os guste *_*

* * *

Se miraban a los ojos fijamente, sin ceder ni un centímetro a la mirada del otro. Sakura empezaba a sudar frío mientras que veía a Sasuke relajado.

- Infringiste una de las normas. Dejé en claro que cada quien se cuidaba de si mismo. –dijo Sasuke fríamente mientras se levantaba del sillón y se apoyaba en la pared, cerca de la ventana.

- Lo se. Pero te la debía. ¿ Acaso tú no harías lo mismo si en vez de ser tú el primero en salvarme, hubiese sido yo ? -preguntó Sakura apretando la sabana en sus manos mientras le miraba con un deje de curiosidad.

- No. –respondió cortante mientras la miraba.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar acercándose a la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada a la pelirosa que estaba en la cama aguantando as lágrimas. Abrió la puerta y salió sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

Los días pasaban y a Sakura no le daban el alta. Ya le habían dado el aviso que no saldría hasta que se recuperase lo suficiente como para poder viajar, lo cual le tardaría un mes aproximadamente.

En ese mes, Karin había estado en todo momento con Sakura. Bromeaban y Karin le contaba a su amiga lo que sucedía con respecto a los chicos.

Ya era el último día en el que Sakura tenía que estar en esa clínica. Y estaba con su queridísima amiga mirando por la ventana en silencio.

- ¿ Tienes ganas de salir de aquí ? –preguntó Karin rompiendo ese silencio mientras seguía mirando la puesta de sol con el cielo anaranjado.

- Si. No soportaría estar más tiempo encerrada en esta clínica. La comida no es mala, pero el servicio deja mucho que desear. –Dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras al igual que Karin miraba el cielo.- las enfermeras son secas y no sonríen nunca.

- Si jajaja es verdad. –Dijo Karin aguantándose otra carcajada.- ¿ sabias que Suigetsu y Jugo tienen ganas de que comencemos otra nueva aventura ?

- Me lo imaginaba desde la primera semana. Las veces que han venido a visitarme a Suigetsu se le notaba muy aburrido y siempre hablaba de lo que haríamos cuando saliésemos de esta aldea, pero de Jugo no me lo esperaba. –admitió Sakura para después dejar escapar un suspiro.

- Pasado mañana hay un festival en esta aldea. Trajes elegantes, parejas, paseos, bailes… todos hemos decidido quedarnos y disfrutar. ¿ que te parece ? –quiso saber Karin sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Me parece estupendo. Y por la cara que traes con este tema, me arriesgo a decir que Suigetsu te ha invitado que vallas con él. –dijo Sakura mirándola mientras sonreía con sinceridad.

- Si, e aceptado. Es tan… tan… tan guapo y simpático. –dijo Karin empezando a soñar despierta.

- Me voy del equipo. –dijo Sakura en voz baja mientras bajaba también la mirada.

- ¡¡¿¿ QUE ??!! –Saltó Karin sorprendida.- ¿ como… porque ?

- Infringí una norma. Me vuelvo a Konoha. La nueva vida que nos habíamos propuesto para mí ha acabado aquí. –dijo caminado hacia su cama y sentándose en el borde de esta. Karin hizo lo mismo y la miró desde su lado.- no se lo digas a ninguno de los tres, por favor.

- Sakura… -quiso protestar pero Sakura la abrazó fuertemente y ella correspondió al abrazo. Ambas empezaron a llorar.- nada será igual si tu no estas.

- Lo se, pero prefiero irme por mi propia voluntad antes de que Sasuke mañana me diga que me valla. No soportaría que me dijese tal cosa. –dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados mientras derramaban lagrimas.

- No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo. –Dijo en un susurro su amiga mientras la estrechaba aun mas.- aun lo amas, ¿ verdad ? –dijo separándola de sí y mirándola a la cara mientras se limpiaban las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

- ¿ Tan obvio es ? –dijo Sakura sonriendo y dejando salir una mini carcajada mientras acababa de secarse las lágrimas.

- No, pero con lo que me acabas de decir lo has confirmado. –dijo Karin sonriendo.- será mejor que vuelva antes de que Sasuke se enfade mas. Últimamente anda muy irritado y nadie sabe por qué.

- Está bien. Cuídate, ¿ vale ? –dijo Sakura sonriendo tristemente mientras veía como su amiga asentía.- y cuida de Suigetsu, parece buen chico. ¡ AH ! y cuida de mi grandillón. –Dijo refiriéndose a Jugo.- será fuerte y todo lo que él quiera, pero hasta los más fuertes necesitan de apoyo.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes. –Se acercó a su amiga y se abrazaron para después darse dos besos en las mejillas.- ten cuidado a la vuelta a Konoha.

Sakura asintió para después ver como su querida amiga salía de la habitación. Después de eso se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

En el hotel, Sasuke había reunido a todos a excepción de Sakura, para informarles de un cambio de última hora.

- Una de las normas desaparece. –Comenzó a decir Sasuke en una de las habitaciones.- todos nos ayudaremos entre todos cuando alguien esté en apuros. –dijo fríamente para después salir de la habitación y meterse en la que dormían él y Jugo.

Karin estaba impresionada y a la vez triste. Sakura no sabia de este cambio de ultima hora y ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás. En la clínica no dejaban recibir visitas pasadas las nueve de la noche, y ahora mismo eran las diez. Para cuando fuese mañana ella ya habría partido hacia Konoha. Pensó en decirle a los demás de las intenciones de la pelirosa, pero recordó que prometió bajo cualquier circunstancia no decir nada a nadie. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Jugo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Suigetsu tenia esperanzar de que también suprimiese la norma de no tener ningún tipo de relación con alguien de dentro del equipo, aunque también estaba sorprendido del porqué había hecho ese cambio.

Ya era de día, y todos se encontraban en la habitación donde supuestamente la pelirosa debería de estar. Todos menos Karin, estaban sorprendidos de ver la cama hecha y ni rastro de Sakura.

- ¿ Donde está Sakura?

* * *

QUIEN DIJO ESA ULTIMA FRASE???? quieren matar a sasuke??? (Sam e Inner: nuuuuuuu T.T) q pasará cn sakura???

bueno... tengo noticias nuevas. este fic tambien lo tengo colgado en y solo lo tengo puesto hasta este capi. mañana pondré el numero 9, y de ahí en adelante, iré colgando 1 capitulo a la semana + o -. jijijiij aunq teniendo comentarios x ambos lados = me entran mas ganas de escribir y pongo mas capitulos seguidos (q están sin escribir).

cuidaos sip??? *_* chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	9. Pelea!

- ¿ Donde está Sakura? –preguntó Suigetsu adelantándose a los demás mientras se adentraba mas en la habitación vacía. Abrió la puerta del baño y allí, tampoco estaba la pelirosa.

Karin estaba triste con la mirada plantada en el suelo mientras que le salía una lágrima rebelde. Se la secó antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, pero unos ojos negros la observaban detenidamente.

De pronto se vio entre la pared y un Uchiha furioso con la mandíbula bien tensa. Karin tragó saliva por el miedo y sorpresa que tenia.

- Se que sabes donde se encuentra Sakura. Dime. –Ordenó Sasuke con un tono que la congeló totalmente.- está bien. Si no me lo vas a decir por las buenas me lo dirás por las malas. –cerró los ojos, Karin le seguía mirando con miedo y cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos… había activado el Sharingan.

A los segundos, Sasuke soltó a Karin dejándola en manos de Suigetsu que se encontraba furioso por haber debajo a Karin inconsciente tras haberse metido en su mente. Les informó que fuesen al hotel y le esperasen, que regresaría lo antes que pudiese.

Corría a toda prisa atravesando el bosque mientras que intentaba localizar a la Haruno mediante el chakra. Comenzaba a desesperarse acelerando cada vez que podía, un poco más.

- Bingo. –se dijo a sí mismo en un murmuro al percibir de lejos a la pelirosa que iba caminando.

Comenzó a saltar de rama en rama para llegar antes. En aproximadamente quince minutos ya la tenia a treinta metros, bajó del árbol donde se encontraba y decidió ir corriendo para detenerla.

Sakura por su lado, se había percatado de la persona que la seguía desde hacia ya unos cuantos minutos. Se había escondido tras un árbol de tronco ancho preparada para pelear.

Sasuke al llegar justo al punto donde sentía el chakra de Sakura, se dio cuanta que estaba tras el árbol que tenia enfrente. Se acercó, y nada mas asomar la cabeza para ver a Sakura, vio un puño que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su cara. Dio un salto hacia atrás para evitarlo.

- ¿ Pero qué haces ? –Dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¿ ya te quedaste ciega o que ?

- ¡ Déjame en paz ! –dijo Sakura corriendo hacia él para volver a intentar golpearlo.

Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos así. Sakura intentando pegarle y Sasuke esquivándolos con el sharingan activado mientras se tocaba el hombro izquierdo ya que había sido alcanzado por uno de los puños de Sakura, comprobando que tenía una gran fuerza.

Sasuke ya cansado de todo aquello, decidió pelear con ella para así acabar con todo lo antes posible.

Se quitó la capa dejando ver su ropa que era la parte de arriba negra sin mandas y los pantalones negros que por encima en la cintura era rodeado por una especia de manta que por encima había una cuerda ancha y morada para sujetarlo (Sam: la ropa que llevaba cuando luchó contra Itachi).

Comenzaron a lanzarse todo tipo de armas hasta que Sakura tenía el hacha con la bola con pinchos. En ese momento, Sasuke se puso a una distancia prudente para pensar como seguir con la pelea.

Hizo unos sellos rápidos con los dedos y en su mano apareció el chidori, comenzó a correr acercándose a Sakura que puso el hacha delante para protegerse, a los segundos, todo estaba hecho trizas y Sakura se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en el suelo con Sasuke encima.

Le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna al Uchiha dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras que ella aprovechaba a levantarse y hacer picadillo el suelo con solo un golpe. Sasuke reaccionó rápido y antes de que quedase atrapado entre el suelo saltó hacia Sakura comenzando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pasaban las horas y los dos ya estaban exhaustos tumbados en un hierbal a un kilómetro de donde comenzó la pelea. Los dos miraban el cielo azulado con pocas nubes blancas.

- ¿ Porqué me atacaste ? sabias muy bien que era yo. –dijo Sasuke con voz seria pero no pudo ocultar el cansancio que sentía en esos momentos.

- Supongo que necesitaba desahogarme. –Respondió Sakura en las mismas condiciones.- ¡ nnhhh ! –la pelirosa comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras posaba una de sus manos en las costillas donde un mes antes había recibido el golpe.

- Hmp. –emitió Sasuke moviendo la cabeza hacia su izquierda para mirar a Sakura. Lo que vio le preocupó a la vez que le sorprendió.

Sakura se estaba curando la herida mediante chakra. Cuando acabó con ella curó las heridas visibles que tenia Sasuke para después tumbarse para descansar.

- Estás loca. –afirmó Sasuke cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del silencio a la vez de la brisa fresca que movía los cabellos de ambos.

- ¿ Porqué viniste ? –Se atrevió a preguntar Sakura después de un rato en silencio.- se suponía que tú no me querías en el equipo, y ahora vienes persiguiéndome. –dijo esto poniéndose de pie.

- Eres más útil de lo que pensaba. –dijo fríamente Sasuke mirándola a los ojos para después ponerse de pié.

- ¿ Útil ? ¿ útil ? –Dijo Sakura saliéndose de sus casillas.- ¡ los hombres veis a las mujeres como su fuésemos objetos de decoración ! ¡ Parece que no se os pasa por la cabeza que tenemos nuestros sentimientos ! –Dijo con los ojos aguados de las lagrimas que estaba intentando retener.- eres injusto. –esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo.

- Hmp. Venia a decirte que te quedaras en el grupo. Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo al menos por los demás. –dijo Sasuke mirando a los árboles.

- Pero que… ggrrr… -Sakura comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo.- te crees que todo lo que hago, digo veo, toco y siento… ¿ gira en torno a ti ?

- Mmm… si. –respondió mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¡ UCHIHA ! –intentó golpearle a Sasuke en la cabeza.

- Ya para. –Dijo asqueado Sasuke.- nos están esperando en la aldea. Y vas a ir quieras o no. –se miraron desafiándose.

A los minutos, Sasuke cargaba a Sakura en su hombro mientras esta pataleaba y gritaba cosas como…

- ¡ Uchiha, suéltame. No eres nadie para tratarme de esta manera ! ¡ UCHIHAAAAAAAAA !

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Sasuke se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaban por un día más. Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y la dejó caer encima de una de las camas de esa habitación.

- ¡¡ Sakura !! –Dijo una voz chillona mientras se tiraba encima de la pelirosa que estaba distraída matando a Sasuke con la mirada.- volviste, que alegría.

- "no tenia elección. Cuando me negué a volver me hizo prisionera" –pensó Sakura para después desviar la mirada y ver a su mejor amiga.

- Tenemos que ir de compras. –Dijo Karin con una gran sonrisa.- tenemos que comprar los vestidos para mañana.

Karin cogió de la mano a Sakura y la arrastró tienda por tienda hasta que encontraron los vestidos que llevarían el día siguiente.

* * *

y q tal??? sasuke hizo bn en cargarla?? XD

siento si hay algun fallo ortografico... el word me traiciona ¬¬

visitad mi metro: .com/oOSamiInnerOo

es nuevo... el otro me lo cerraron x fotos muy.... bueno... fotos sasusaku muy... bueno... ^///^ pervertidas... aunq este va x el estilo XD

hasta prontooooooooooooo ^_^


	10. Acercamientos

Alcanzaron a llegar a la última tienda de ropa elegante que quedaba abierta en toda la aldea. Estuvieron allí el tiempo necesario para comprar los vestidos que usarían el día siguiente.

Ya era media noche y las chicas volvían al hotel entre risas y susurros. Cada una llevaba dos bolsas, uno del vestido y el otro llevaba los zapatos y accesorios para estar preciosas ante los chicos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Estás preciosa Sakura. Esta noche serás la envidia de todas las chicas. –halagaba Karin a Sakura por lo preciosa que se veía con aquel vestido.

- Gracias. –Sonrió la pelirosa algo sonrojada.- tu también estás guapísima. ¿ Estás nerviosa por la cita que tienes con Suigetsu ?

- Si, ¿ se nota ? estoy de los nervios, mira como tiemblo. –Y levantó una de sus manos para enseñarle a Sakura como le temblaba el pulso.- menos mal que no tengo que manejar ningún arma esta noche.

- Jajajajajajajajaja tranquila Karin, todo saldrá bien. –animó Sakura colocándose los últimos adornos en su cabello.

- Y dime, ¿ ya tienes pareja para esta noche ? –quiso saber Karin ya lista para salir junto con Sakura que la esperaba en la puerta.

- No. Iré de chico en chico. Empezaré por Jugo ya que tampoco tiene pareja. –y le guiñó el ojo mientras salía de la habitación delante de Karin.

Llegaron a entrada del hotel donde habían quedado con los chicos que las esperaban. Iban vestidos con esmóquines de color oscuro y se veían concentrados en mirar a las chicas que ahora estaban enfrente de ellos.

A Suigetsu se le caía la baba de lo guapa que iba Karin, con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, de color azul oscuro con algunos brillos, tiras finas y con mucho escote. El pelo recogido en un moño con adornos de colores. Al ser una noche especial se puso lentillas. Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido con tiras de un lado a otro del pie y con tacón fino.

Por otro lado, Jugo sonreía satisfecho por lo que veía mientras que Sasuke hacia grandes esfuerzo por aparentar que no le interesaba el como iba vestida. Sakura llevaba un vestido que llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas de color morado oscuro de terciopelo con la espalda al descubierto, tiras de color plata que eran unas cadenas finas. Poco escote y con algunas perlitas esparcidas por el vestido. Tenía unos zapatos de tacón alto y fino. Se ataba mediante unas cuerdas que se sujetaban en el tobillo con lacitos. Eran de color negro con brillitos al igual que el bolso que llevaba. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en los moños a cada lado de la cabeza con algunos mechones rebeldes que escapaban. Tenía algunas mariposas pequeñas de adorno por todo el pelo. El maquillaje que las dos llevaban era muy leve por lo que las hacían verse más preciosas.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección donde había gente reunida. Algunos bailaban, otros miraban puestos que había a lo largo de una de las calles y otros simplemente hablaban.

Suigetsu y Karin se fueron por su lado dejando a Jugo, Sakura y Sasuke quietos en un rincón de la calle. El grandullón no aguantó aquel silencio incomodo e invitó a Sakura a bailar.

Al ver que Sakura aceptaba, Sasuke frunció el ceño y le comenzó a hervir la sangre.

Ya pasados unos veinte minutos, los tres se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de un restaurante bebiendo refrescos sin alcohol mientras hablaban amenamente. Todo un logro para Sasuke y Sakura.

Cuando acabaron de beber, decidieron separarse ya que cada uno quería ver un puesto diferente a los demás. En eso, Sakura se encontraba entre la pared y un desconocido bien guapo que le invitaba a pasar un buen rato ellos dos solos. Sasuke que por casualidad andaba cerca, se acercó a la pareja mientras traía de la mano a una jovencita rubia de ojos color miel de cuerpo proporcionado.

- Haruno, ¿ tu marido no se enfadará si se encuentra con esta escenita ? –dijo con el objetado de enfadar a la pelirosa.

- ¿ marido ? ¿ Estás casada ? –Dijo el desconocido.- lo siento, no lo sabía. Discúlpenme, adiós.

- Estarás feliz. –dijo Sakura mirándole desafiante ya después de haber visto como el chico con el que se encontraba se había ido corriendo. Después miró a la jovencita y sonrió.- veo que ya escogiste tu siguiente victima. ¿ se te curó el herpes genital ? –preguntó para después mirar a los ojos de Sasuke.

- ¡¡ Uuuggg !! Serás cerdo. –dijo la rubia y se despegó de Sasuke para salir en dirección a un grupo de chicas que parecían ser sus amigas.

- Yo no tengo de eso. –dijo en tono frío para después matarla con la mirada.- que mas da. Me voy a buscar a otra.

Dicho eso, Sasuke comenzó a caminar pos la calle repleta de gente. A medida que se acercaba a un grupito de chicas, este veía que las chicas se reían y cuchicheaban entre ellas y cuando llegaba a la altura de las chicas, estas le despreciaban y le decían cosas crueles que aunque no lo pareciese, a Sasuke le sentaban mal.

Por otro lado, a Sakura le sucedía algo parecido, solo que a ella los hombres le recordaban que tenía marido y que no debería andar buscando chico.

- "Maldito Uchiha" –pensó Sakura sentaba en uno de los pocos bancos que había en una plaza que se encontraba un poco apartado de la fiesta.

- Ven. –dijo un chico extendiendo su mano para que Sakura la cogiera y así levantarla para irse de ahí.

- ¿ Uchiha ? –dijo sorprendida al levantar la mirada que momentos antes, de los ojitos verdes habían salido unas cuantas lágrimas.

- ¿ Vienes o no ? –esta vez preguntó desesperado por la lentitud que tenia Sakura.

La pelirosa sujetó la mano de Sasuke con un poco de miedo por las intenciones que pudiese tener Sasuke con ella. Comenzaron a caminar pasando entre la gente dejando a todos los que no tenían pareja, sorprendidos. Sasuke guiaba a Sakura a un lugar que ella desconocía mientras escuchaban como susurraba la gente frases hirientes hacia los dos.

Después de un rato de caminar entre gente, Sasuke giró hacia la derecha y calmó un poco el ritmo. Se dio cuenta que aun tenia la mano de Sasuke entrelazada con la de él y dirigió una disimulada mirada hacia Sakura que estaba algo sonrojada mientras miraba su mano que era sujeta por la de Sasuke.

Sonrió mirando hacia delante al ver la reacción que tenia su acompañante. Después de cinco minutos, le soltó la mano para metérsela en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Ya estamos. –dijo mirando a Sakura que ahora esta miraba el paisaje.

- Es… precioso… -en su rostro apareció una sonrisa que derritió por dentro a Sasuke pero él se mantenía firme por fuera.

Se encontraban en una especia de playa pequeña. La arena parecía fina y suave. El agua chocaba débilmente contra la arena dejándola mojada. A un costado de la playita, había un gran césped de un verde precioso y brillante. Se notaba que estaba bien cuidado. Y en este, había un pequeño parque que parecía estar abandonado.

- Hmp. –emitió Sasuke para comenzar a caminar por la arena.

- Mmm… Sasuke. –lo llamó en un susurro, a lo cual Sasuke paró y giró sobre si mismo. En su rostro se notaba la sorpresa.- ¿ porqué me has traído ? –se atrevió a preguntar mirándolo a los ojos con algo de temor por la respuesta.


	11. Amigos

bueno.... es carnaval donde yo vio y pues este capi tenia pensado colgarlo antes... pero no pude XD

* * *

- Bueno, se podría decir que te e traído porqué… -se quedó unos segundos callado pensando en qué decirle.- supongo que porque Jugo ya tiene pareja para la fiesta. Además, que todos los de esta aldea nos, como decirlo, ¿ Odian ? ¿ Discriminan ? ¿ Nos quieren lejos ? –dijo mirando al suelo donde se veía la arena algo revuelta.- tú no tienes pareja ni yo tampoco, así que como los dos estamos en las mismas condiciones, decidí traerte a algún lugar donde no haya molestias.

- Casi suena a que me estas haciendo un favor. –dijo Sakura seriamente mientras comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos.- Sasuke, ¿ alguna vez has caminado sobre la arena ? –Preguntó Sakura volviendo a sorprender a Sasuke que esta vez le miró catadoramente por la pregunta tan absurda que le había hecho.- me refiero a descalzo. –decidió aclarar.

- Descalzo no. –dijo mirando como la chica se quitaba en ultimo zapato mientras le daba un poco la espalda y le dejaba a la vista la piel pálida que tenia. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el agua.

- Siempre hay una primera vez. –dijo Sakura incorporándose y sonriéndole de manera dulce.- Sasuke.

- ¿ porqué me llamas por mi nombre ? –decidió preguntar mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno, antes éramos amigos, ¿ porqué no seguir siéndolo ahora ? –dijo Sakura muy segura de sus palabras.

- No éramos amigos, solo éramos compañeros de equipo. –aclaró Sasuke para después ver como la cara de la chica se notaba triste, al borde del llanto y decidió seguir hablando al ver que esta comenzaba a alejarse de él en dirección al agua.- pero, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿ no ? –la alcanzó al notar que paró en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras.- Sakura, vamos. –dijo quitándose el calzado para sentir el tacto de su piel con la arena, miró a Sakura y por primera vez, sonrió solamente para aquella pelirosa.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa con un sonrojo leve sobre sus mejillas que le daba un toque angelical y comenzaron a caminar despacio mientras miraban la arena a sus pies.

Al llegar casi al agua, se sentaron para observar el mar, el cielo estrellado y por ultimo la luna llena que se veía más hermosa que nunca. Sakura jugaba con la arena haciendo bultitos para después destruirlos mientras que Sasuke dejaba todo su peso en los brazos que los apoyó en la arena un poco más atrás de su espalda.

- Nos obligaron a casarnos. –Habló repentinamente Sakura en un tono bajo pero audible para el Uchiha que la miró repentinamente esperando que siguiese hablando.- Ino y Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata que por cierto ya deben de tener un bebé. –Al decir esto sonrió melancólicamente.- cuando me fui de Konoha ella estaba de siete meses. Yo… yo iba a ser la tutora del bebé si algo les pasaba a Naruto y Hinata.

- Y, ¿ Karin y Kiba ? –preguntó Sasuke después de unos segundos en los que Sakura no hacia otra cosa que hacer círculos en la arena.

- Si. –Se giró a mirarlo y le sonrió para después decir…- y Neji con Ten Ten. Tienen dos bebés. Gemelos, niño y niña.

- ¿ Porqué os obligaron a casaros ? –preguntó Sasuke que había decidido ir al grano.

- Bueno, fuimos obligadas por una simple razón.- comenzó a relatarle la historia pedazo por pedazo. Sasuke iba atando cabos sueltos que tenia en su mente desde hacia un año y pocos meses.- y esa es la razón por la que Karin y yo huimos de Konoha.

- Pero recuerdo que dijisteis que en un año máximo tendríais que volver a Konoha. ¿ No lo recuerdas ? cuando casi borráis del mapa a Kiba y a Shino. –dijo Sasuke algo desconcertado por ese detalle.

- Si, lo recuerdo. –Le miró a los ojos dejando la arena a un lado para seguir explicándole lo que le había preguntado.- quedemos en que volveríamos a Konoha en un año. Pero con la posibilidad de divorciarnos. –Se volteó a mirar al mar que ahora se encontraba en calma.- si nosotras encontramos a una persona especial con la que compartir el resto de nuestra vida, nos concederán el divorcio. Sino, nos quedamos con ellos.

- Hmp. –Sasuke plantó su mirada en la aterciopelada piel de la Haruno que se veía perfecta a la luz de la luna. Agitó la cabeza para volver al mundo de los humanos y dejar las fantasías que habían empezado a atormentarle por las noches.

Estuvieron un rato allí sentados, sin decir nada. Solo contemplando el paisaje que esa aldea les ofrecía.

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hasta sentarse en la arena, donde puso la chaqueta que momentos antes llevaba puesta, para colocarla en el césped e invitar a Sakura que se tumbara junto a él. Ella aceptó y se tumbó encima de la chaqueta. Comenzaron a contemplar las estrellas en silencio.

- ¿ Cual será la siguiente aldea que visitemos ? –quiso saber Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se había formado momentos atrás.

- Supongo que una que está a unas nueve horas de esta. –dijo sin darle la mas mínima importancia.

- ¿ Estaremos viajando de aldea en aldea todo el rato ? –dijo girando la cabeza hacia uno de los lados para posar su mirada en el perfil que Sasuke dejaba ver.

- Hmp. ¿ hay algo de malo en eso ? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro para después mirarla a los ojos.

- No. –dijo resignada la pobre pelirosa ya que todos cumplirían las ordenes que Sasuke diera.

- Tenemos una casa comprada desde hace un año aproximadamente. Íbamos a ir a casa pero por el camino nos encontremos con vosotras. –Quiso contarle para que se animase un poco ya que su rostro mostraba cierto aburrimiento por viajar tanto.- nos dirigimos hacia allí. Solo tenemos que pasar por dos pueblos más. En unos dos días ya estaremos en casa. –terminó de decir después de hacer los cálculos necesarios para saber el tiempo que les llevaría el viaje.- eso si no surge alguna urgencia mas. –lo dijo por lo sucedido con Sakura un mes atrás.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura quedó dormida encima de la chaqueta que le prestó Sasuke para que se tumbara encima.

Decidió que ya era tarde para andar por ese lugar tan apartado. Se puso de rodillas frente a Sakura y la acomodó contra su torso para levantarla mientras sentía la piel aterciopelada de la espalda de la Haruno. Cogió la chaqueta como puso para ponerla encima de Sakura para taparla y que no pasara frío. Después de estar preparado, comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían por esa noche.

Al llegar, tumbó a la chica en una de las dos camas de la habitación y él se recostó en la otra cama libre. Bufó mientras fruncía el ceño al oír como sus dos queridos compañeros Suigetsu y Karin montaban un escándalo en la habitación contigua a la de él.

* * *

y q os pareció??? *///*

y cn lo de karin y suigetsu... jejejejeje bueno... creo q está mas q claro. solos en una habitacion, los 2 se gustan... *_* q bonito es el amor

cuidaos chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	12. Sorpresas

buenooooooooo... aqui estoy!! XD obvio.. no??

espero q os guste este capi... TANTO COMO ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO *_*

* * *

Era el día siguiente a la fiesta que hubo en el pueblo. El grupo de ninjas saltaba de árbol en árbol dirigiéndose a su próximo objetivo. La siguiente aldea desconocida para ambas chicas, pero muy conocida por los tres chicos.

Hacían pequeños descansos para recuperar el aliento, en los cuales, Suigetsu y Karin misteriosamente desaparecían hasta segundos antes de partir de nuevo al camino.

En estos momentos, Sakura y Karin iban juntas mientras cuchicheaban de asuntos que a los hombres no les importaba, o eso creían, ya que Suigetsu y Sasuke, aun estando a barios pasos delante de las chicas, escuchaban la conversación disimuladamente.

- Sakura. –Llamó su amiga Karin.- cuando hagamos el descanso me tienes que hacer un pequeño favor.

- ¿ Cual ? –dijo curiosa a la vez que sorprendida ya que en pocas ocasiones Karin le pedía favores.

- Necesito que me prestes una compresa. A mi ya no me quedan. –dijo en voz baja pero aun así los chicos lo escucharon.

Suigetsu tosió y casi se calló de la rama del árbol por donde pasaba ya que no pisó del todo bien. Mientras que Sasuke cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

- Claro, pero… ¿ cuando te vino la regla ? –preguntó Sakura sin enterarse de lo que había sucedido enfrente de ella.

- Hoy. Pero no pude comprar antes de salir de la aldea, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas a esas horas de la mañana. –de fondo se escuchó un: hmp. Y Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba cotilleando en conversaciones ajenas.

- No me extraña, solo a un loco psicópata se le ocurriría salir a las siete de la mañana después de un día de fiesta e ir tarde a la cama. –dijo queriendo para picar a Sasuke, cosa que logró ya que la fulminó con la mirada para después acelerar el paso.

- Bueno, a eso únele que dormí con Suigetsu. –dijo tímidamente Karin jugado con un mechones de su pelo mientras que veía como Sakura se reía por lo bajo.- ¿ que te hace gracia ?

- Nada, es solo que al menos sabes que no estas embarazada jajajaja –dijo para después saltar mas rápido ya que pensaba que Karin explotaría puesto que estaba rojísima.

El resto del trayecto pasó sin ninguna novedad aparte de que Sasuke mataba a cada momento que podía con la mirada a la pobre Sakura.

Se alojarían en una posada pequeñita que había en la aldea que estaba rodeado por un riachuelo y césped.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Sakura se encontraba sentada en el hierbal que tenia enfrente la posada. Cogía margaritas y les arrancaba los pétalos. Estaba de, demasiado entretenida como para no darse cuenta de que Sasuke había pasado unos minutos atrás por su lado con una jovencita pelinegra de ojos marrones, el cuerpo de la jovencita era delgado con bonitas caderas pero le faltaba un poco de pecho para ser perfecta.

Cuando la pelirosa se aburrió de aquel estúpido juego, se levantó y se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con Uchiha ya que Karin y Jugo misteriosamente se habían lanzado a una de las habitaciones mientras que Jugo se metió en una individual.

Abrió la puerta sin ninguna dificultad para después cerrarla tras de sí. Levantó la mirada al escuchar como algo se caía al suelo. Lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta y sin poder moverse ya que no sabia donde meterse en esos momentos.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde de una de las camas y junto a él, había una jovencita medio desnuda. Dirigió la mirada a Sasuke y comprobó que él aun tenía toda la ropa puesta. Miró a la chica que la miraba algo aturdida ya que no contaba con que los interrumpieran en semejante momento.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, aprovecharía ese momento para devolverle a Sakura todas y casa una de las veces que hoy le insultó indirectamente.

- Te piensas quedar ahí parada mirando lo que hacemos o… -la miró de arriba abajo mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos chicas.- ¿ vas a venir y vas a colaborar en esto ?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. ¿ La estaba invitando a hacer el amor junto con la otra chica que para ella era una desconocida ? posó su mirada en la chica que ahora besaba los hombros de Sasuke después de haber corrido un poco el niki blanco que llevaba. La miró desconfiadamente y Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento ya que sabía que tendría que presentar a ambas mujeres para que al menos esa noche pasara algo interesante.

- Sakura, Nora… Nora, Sakura. –hizo las presentaciones rápidamente para después mirar a Sakura y dejar caer su cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sasuke que no la dejaba de mirar a los ojos como si estuviese intentando leer su mente en estos momentos. Cuando llegó a escasos centímetros de Sasuke, se atrevió a sentarse en los muslos libres de Sasuke, lo que provocaba que las piernas de Sakura quedabas a los costados de este.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirar mejor a Sakura, esta vez, ella pudo ver que Sasuke estaba realmente asombrado.

- No me digas que nunca viste a una mujer de cerca. –dijo Sakura queriendo picar a Sasuke mientras que sus rostros estaban a diez centímetros.

- No es eso. –dijo Sasuke para después hacer un gesto con su mano para alejar a Nora de su cuerpo y lo dejara por un rato en paz.- solo que no pensaba que aceptarías.

Sakura sonrió de lado para después poner sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y comenzar a acercarse a los labios del Uchiha. Sasuke por su parte, colocó sus manos en la cintura estrecha de Haruno para atraerla un poco más hacia su cuerpo.

Ambos sentían el aliento del otro encima de sus labios hasta que notaron un roce suave. Cerraron automáticamente los ojos y juntaron por completos sus labios en un beso sencillo. A los segundos, Sasuke acercó por completo a Sakura contra su torso para después pasar sus brazos por detrás de esta y abrazarla fuertemente mientras apretaba el niki rojo que traía Sakura.

La pelirosa por su parte, pasó sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke y enredó los dedos de la mano derecha entre los pelos del Uchiha mientras que con la otra mano apretaba la tela del niki blanco.

El beso se volvió apasionado mientras que sus cuerpos se querían juntar lo más posible para sentirse el uno al otro. Mutuamente se dejaron paso a la boca del otro para así disfrutar del sabor de sus bocas. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose de esa manera, ni les importaría seguir así durante el resto de la noche, pero algo les interrumpió, o mejor dicho, alguien.

- Cof cof. –tosió Nora para hacerse notar en la habitación ya que la habían echado de la cama.

Sasuke y Sakura separaron sus bocas rápidamente para abrir los ojos y mirar a la chica que estaba de brazos cruzados mientras daba golpecitos con uno de sus pies al suelo.

Al caer en la realidad, ambos se soltaron rápidamente mientras que Sakura se levantaba y salía a todo correr de la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente y salir corriendo a la calle.

- Ahora si… -dijo Nora que se tiró encima de Sasuke para besarlo en los labios, cosa que consiguió.

Comenzó a quitarle el niki hasta que notó que había algo que se lo impedía.

- Nora, vete a tu casa. –Dijo con voz fría mientras la mirada a los ojos con gesto de superioridad.- no quiero hacer nada.

* * *

y bien??? SASUKE LA MANDÓ A FREIR CARAJOS!!!! *///* AINS AINS AINS /// SE BESAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!

fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD!!!! q pasará ahroa??? O.o


	13. Preocupacion

gracias x los comentarios *_*

este capi lo iba a colgar el domingo pasado... pero tube problemas familiares y pues la semana fue muy mala -_- pero estoy aqui!!! :D cn este capi q espero q os guste ^_^

* * *

- Nora, vete a tu casa. –Dijo con voz fría mientras la mirada a los ojos con gesto de superioridad.- no quiero hacer nada.

- Pero Sasuke… me dijiste que haríamos el amor esta vez… -dijo Nora apenada ya que no tendría lo que tanto deseaba hacer con Sasuke.- no quiero volver a irme sin haber hecho nada.

- Vete. –volvió a repetir esta vez amenazante.

- ¡ ME PROMETISTE QUE NO VOLVERIAS A HACERLO ! –Chilló la mujer rompiendo a llorar.- me dijiste que lo harías conmigo…

- Nora, las cosas cambian. Acéptalo. –dijo mirándola para después mirar hacia la puerta viendo que estaba bien cerrada.

- ¿ Acaso no soy tu tipo ? ¿ No te atraigo ni un poquito ? –preguntó mirándole a la cara mientras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.- nunca me has tocado… ¡ NUNCA ! y para cuando empiezas a hacerlo, aparece esa chiquilla flacucha. –seguía mirándole, sin hacer amagos de desviar la mirada.- ¿ que sientes por ella ?

- … -Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta y más aun por que no sabia la respuesta. Tardó unos segundos en responder lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- nada.

- No es cierto, has tardado en responder. –dijo la chica poniéndose la poca ropa que no llevaba puesta.- ¿ desde cuando la amas ? –dijo esta vez en voz baja.

- ¡¿ que ?! Yo no la amo. No siento nada por ella. Es una amiga, simplemente una amiga. –dijo ya empezando a molestarse de verdad.

- Tal y como os habéis besado, me atrevería a decir que ambos sentís algo mas que una simple amistad. –Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- no tardes mucho en confesarle lo que sientes por ella. No todo dura eternamente, ni se puede aguantar la espera todo lo que uno desea. –tras decir eso se marchó dejando a Sasuke sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Para cuando volvió en sí, Sakura ya estaba dormida en la cama de al lado y parecía que no tardaría en amanecer. Decidió levantarse de su cama y darse una ducha para así estar todo el día fresco y limpio.

Al acabar de ducharse, se colocó una toalla blanca en su cadera enroscándola y metiendo un poco una de las puntas de la toalla hacia dentro para engancharla. Se puso frente al lavabo apoyando las manos en la encimera mientras se miraba al espejo.

- Ffffff –bufó mientras se le movían los pelos que caían por su frente.- salte ya de mi cabeza. –frunció el ceño mientras apretaba el mármol fuertemente con las manos.- molestia…

Se incorporó y fue hacia el retrete. Después de bajar la tapa, se dejó caer para después apoyar su espalda en la roca blanca y fría. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

- Mmmhhh… Sasuke, hazme tuya. –Sasuke movió los brazos para abrazar a lo que sentía encima, pero al no toparse con nada, se extrañó muchísimo, ya que había oído claramente a Sakura susurrar en su oído.- quiero ser tuya… -volvió a escuchar.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie a su alrededor y mucho menos que Sakura le estuviese haciendo alguna jugarreta ya que miró hacia la puerta y estaba cerrada con el pestillo por dentro.

Agitó la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos que lo estaban perturbando y acabarían con él en cuestión de momentos si es que seguían adelante.

Se puso la ropa limpia y decidió salir del baño para después salir de la habitación y así tomar mucho aire antes de enfrentarse a otro nuevo día. Pero sus esperanzas cayeron a pique cuando salió del baño.

Sakura se hallaba sentada en el borde de la cama en la que había dormido. Tenía su costado izquierdo empapado en sangre mientras que de su mano derecha emanaba chakra verde.

Se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló frente a la muchacha que tenia la cabeza echada hacia delante y abajo reprimiendo quejidos de dolor hasta que notó que una mano le levantaba el rostro. Pudo ver entre las lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos verdes y pasaban por sus mejillas, a un Sasuke preocupado.

- ¿ Qué te sucede ? ¿ Como te hiciste esa herida ? no… mejor, ¿ Quien te la hizo ? –con esta ultima pregunta, su rostro pasó a una de furia. Nadie, y cuando digo nadie es nadie… podía tocar a Sakura.

- Nnhh… -cerró los ojos y se apretó más la herida.

Sasuke entendió que le dolía lo suficiente como para no poder responder a sus ahora absurdas preguntas. Le apartó la mano de la herida para poder mirarla. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que a la pelirosa solo le cubría un sujetador, pero no se dejó llevar por las hormonas. No, ese no era el momento. Se concentró en la herida de Sakura. Fue a por algodón, agua oxigenada, vendas y demás para ayudar a curarla, aun sin tener ni idea de medicina.

Cuando volvió a donde estaba Sakura, decidió que lo primero por lógica seria limpiar la herida quitando la sangre seca del alrededor. Cuando hubo acabado, la miró a los ojos con esperanza de que le diera alguna pista de el qué tenía que hacer ahora. Sakura al mirarle supo que pedía a gritos ayuda. Movió una de sus manos en dirección a una pomada para que así al ponérsela no se le infectara.

Sasuke rápidamente cogió la pomada y la esparció por la herida con cuidado de no volverla a abrir. Al simple contacto con la piel del otro, ambos sintieron un escalofrío que supieron disimular muy bien ya que ninguno de los dos se percató de aquello.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya todo estaba hecho y ambos se encontraban sentados en la misma cama mientras que Sakura se ponía un niki limpio.

- No tendrás sida… ¿ verdad ? –preguntó Sasuke mirándose las manos que tenían algo de sangre de Sakura, pero segundos después, recibió un golpe por parte de Sakura.- pero que… -dijo tocándose la cabeza donde había sido golpeando mientras miraba a Sakura.

- Eso no te importó ayer cuando nos besamos. Ni hace unos minutos, cuando me curaste sin tener miedo a que tuviese por casualidad… sida. –Le mató con la mirada para después poner una sonrisa picarona al ver la reacción del chico.- no… no tengo sida. –después de decir aquello, giró la cabeza para no mirarlo mientras ponía morritos de enfado.

- Hmp. Ya lo sabía. –Dijo Sasuke burlonamente.- ¿ me dirás quien te hizo eso ?

- Mmmm… no le vi bien. Era de mi altura más o menos y llevaba un arma con la cual me hirió. –Dijo Sakura intentando recordar mas detalles.- recuerdo que fue a media noche, después de parar la hemorragia me vine a dormir y cuando desperté estaba empapada de sangre. –dijo en voz baja apenada por lo sucedido.

- Hmp. Si te hubieses quedado aquí no te hubiese pasado nada. Tozuda. –le regañó Sasuke levantándose de la cama para alejarse de ella.

- Si me fui es porque sobraba. –dijo Sakura imitando a Sasuke solo que ella se acercaba al chico que la miraba expectante.- ya tenias con quien pasar la noche, así que ahora no vengas diciéndome que no tenia porqué haberme ido. –después e decir eso, se encaminó hacia la puerta después de haber cogido todo lo que le pertenecía para comenzar otro día de viaje.

Cuando ya tenia agarrada la manilla de la puerta, sintió que algo le agarraba del brazo y le daba media vuelta para después sentir aquellos labios calientes y a la vez suaves que había besado la noche anterior. Sasuke al separarse del beso, la miró a los ojos.

- No sobrabas. –Le dijo en voz baja para después ver algo en la mirada de Sakura que parecía ser molestia- La que sobraba era Nora.

- ¿ Por eso te quedaste con ella en vez de impedir que me fuera ? –dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos ya que sentir el aliento de Sasuke en su cara la estaba matando por dentro.

- La eché después de que te fueras. –susurró Sasuke que aun la miraba a los ojos, los cuales se abrieron repentinamente mostrando sorpresa.

* * *

y q tal??? *_* merece comentarios??? /// xfiiiii


	14. Enfados

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! T.T

se me escapó la inspiracion y pues hoy me volvió T.T

pero aun así... GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!!! *///*

* * *

Sasuke fue acortando la distancia que los separaba con una lentitud desquiciante. Ya podían sentir los alientos del contrario, sus labios comenzaban a rozarse levemente… y cuando iban a juntarlos por completo, tocaron la puerta.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron automáticamente dando un salto. La puerta al abrirse dejó al descubierto quien los había interrumpido en un momento tan critico en el que se encontraban segundos antes.

- ¿ Ya estáis listos ? –preguntó Jugo que no se percató de lo que pasaba dentro de aquella habitación.

Sasuke cogió sus casas al igual que la pelirosa y salieron para encontrarse con el resto de los compañeros.

Durante el camino, Sakura le miraba de reojo a Sasuke para comprobar si la miraba o no. Las respuestas eran obvias… Sasuke no la miraba, iba demasiado concentrado en su camino y parecía estar muy metido en sus pensamientos ya que no veía que unos metros mas adelante tenía un árbol en mitad del camino por donde él iba.

Sasuke, tenía una lucha interna sentimientos vs. Orgullo la cual… iba ganando el orgullo. Se chillaba internamente que había hecho demasiado ridículo enfrente de Sakura como para seguir en ese camino. Por muy difícil que se le hiciese, había decidido ignorara a la Haruno totalmente. No la volvería a besar ni nada parecido.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuanta de que iba a chocarse contra un árbol y ya no tenia opción de esquivarlo. En un segundo volvió a chillarse internamente ya que iba a volver a hacer el ridículo, pero esta vez con una diferencia. ¡ Estaba todo el equipo !

Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto ya que a la velocidad que iba, era en vano poner las manos. Lo que no se esperaba es que lo agarraran de la camiseta y lo arrastrasen hacia su derecha con una gran fuerza.

- Te recomendaría que no viajases tan distraído. –dijo Sakura son una sonrisa burlona mientras que Sasuke abría los ojos impactado por quien le había salvado del golpe.

- Hmp. –fue lo único que emitió mientras se soltaba del agarre y volvía a saltar de árbol en árbol ignorando a Sakura mientras que en su cabeza se reprendía mentalmente por ignorarla de aquella manera.

Sakura se sintió como una autentica basura al ver que la ignoraba frente a todo el equipo. Siguió con el camino al igual que todos, mientras pensaba que nadie lo había notado, pero cierta chica amiga suya lo vio todo.

Karin se acercó a Sakura con el fin de animarla un poco ya que estaba aguantando las lagrimas por el recién desprecio por parte de Sasuke.

- Sakura, si te trata así no merece la pena intentar caerle bien. –Dijo Karin muy a su pesar intentando abrirle los ojos a su queridísima amiga.- no tienes porqué sufrir pos él. Hay muchos chicos dispuestos a hacerte feliz. Fíjate en Jugo por ejemplo. Es buen chico y no tiene esos cambios repentinos de humor como los de Sasuke. –dijo señalando al grandillón del equipo consiguiendo hacer sonreír a Sakura a la vez que le daban arcadas al imaginarse a ambos juntos.- tampoco te mira como si fueses comida ni te hace comentarios pervertidos ni…

- Hablamos de Jugo o de Suigetsu? –Preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo a su amiga.- estoy bien Karin, no te preocupes. –se hico un silencio mientras que Karin no le quitaba la vista de encima.- es solo que… -una lagrima rebelde comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla derecha mientras que la voz se le entrecortaba al hablar.- no entiendo... el porqué… de su frialdad conmigo. Me besó y… esta mañana estuvimos… apunto de besarnos otra vez… y ahora… míralo… -dejó de hablar para romper a llorar sin vergüenza alguna a que le viesen en ese estado.

- Sakura… -Karin paró y la abrazó para tranquilizarla un poco ya que odiaba verla llorar.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a las chicas para preguntar a ver que pasaba, el porqué se había parado, pero antes de poder preguntar, Sakura reunió todas sus fuerzas y miró fríamente a Sasuke.

- Estoy bien. –Dijo a todo el equipo aunque solo mirase a Sasuke.- no me pasa nada. –dijo enfriando su mirada mientras que Sasuke por dentro sabia que la ultima frase dicha por la pelirosa iba especialmente dirigida había él.

Volvieron al camino en dirección a la casa. En las horas que habian transcurrido, Sakura no había dejado de fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños, mientras que Sasuke se mataba a él mismo mentalmente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ignorarla no era la solución a los problemas. Tenia pensado que cuando llegasen a casa, la cogería y solucionaría todo de una buena vez.

- "Tengo que hacerlo. Lo haré, si, si, si. ¡¡ LO VOY A HACER !!! –se animaba Sasuke mientras divisaba la casa a unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba.

En menos de 15 minutos ya estaban frente a la casa que pertenecía al equipo. Todos entraron despacio mirando a todas partes para ver el estado de las cosas. Suigetsu mostró a las chicas sus nuevas habitaciones mientras que los demás limpiaban un poco la casa.

Al anochecer, Sakura se encontraba tumbada en el sofá que había en su habitación frente a una ventana grande que le mostraba la hermosa noche de luna llena. Ni se inmutó cuando escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta para después abrirla.

Escuchó como unos pasos lentos pero decididos se acercaban al sofá para después dejarse ver por el respaldo del mueble.

- Sakura… -llamó el Uchiha apoyando sus brazos en el sofá para ver como Sakura se tapaba con una manta y se giraba mas para evita verlo.

- Vete. No quiero verte. –sentenció Sakura cerrando los ojos. Los pasos volvieron a hacerse notar para después deducir que Sasuke se había parado frente a ella y arrodillado en el suelo para quedar a su altura.

- Lo siento. –Dijo poniendo una mano encima del cuerpo de Sakura.- pensé que ignorándote todo se me haría mas fácil. Pero me equivoque. –se hico nuevamente un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos.- ¿ no me vas a decir ni preguntar nada ? –dijo en un susurro para ver como Sakura no hacia ni decía nada.

Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación de la muchacha. Al abrir la puerta, escuchó como Sakura se movía y dedujo que se había sentado en el sofá ya que no se escuchó nada más, pero se detuvo al escuchar que Sakura le hablaba.

- ¿ El qué se haría mas fácil ? –preguntó en voz baja mientras veía como Sasuke se detenía y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- El… el… -reunió todo el valor que pudo y expulsó su orgullo para sonreír sinceramente mientras la seguía viendo a los ojos que ahora se veía un poco asombrada ya que le estaba sonriendo.- el quererte.

- … -Sakura no podía asimilar lo que Sasuke le acababa de decir. La garganta la tenia seca y se puso nerviosa.- ¿ q… que ? –logró decir aun asombrada.

- Sakura, te quiero. –volvió a decir aun mas convencido que antes.

* * *

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! no me chilleis ///

q mi Inner ya lo hizo x dejarlo así T.T

pero... q tal va???? *_*


	15. Nada de sexo!

aaammm... bueno.... x el titulo del capitulo... sin comentarios XD

y... siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. tenia 1 examen hoy T.T y qria tenerlo todo bn aprendido. ahora q son 2 semanas de vacaciones *_* creo q actualizaré mas seguido. eso si mi inspiracion no se va de puente ¬¬

* * *

- Sakura, te quiero. –volvió a decir aun mas convencido que antes.

- Yo… no… aaamm –a la pobre Sakura no le salían las palabras, estaba totalmente sorprendida por la repentina e inesperada declaración por parte de Sasuke, que a falta de una fueron dos.- no se que decir.

- Hmp. –Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la puerta intentando ocultar la tristeza que le invadía por momentos.- creo que si no sabes qué decir… es que ya está todo dicho. Buenas noches.

Dicho eso, Sasuke salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe que tubo que sonar en toda la segunda planta de la casa. Se tumbó en la cama boca abajo e intentó dormir para así empezar un nuevo día, del cual estaba seguro que seria uno de los peores.

Sakura, seguía en el sofá de su habitación asimilando todas las palabras recién escuchadas.

- "¡ vamos tonta, ve a donde Sasuke !" –se decía mentalmente mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.- " dile que le amas… que aun le amas ¡ y que siempre lo harás !".

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a correr por su habitación para salir de ella y dirigirse a la de Sasuke. A los segundos, ya se encontraba frente a la habitación del pelinegro. A medida que iba acercando la mano a la puerta para llamar, veía y notaba como sus nervios aumentaban y hacían temblar todo su cuerpo.

Antes de poder tocar la puerta, Sasuke la asustó abriéndola él mismo y mirándola fríamente.

- Co… como… -de lo asustada que estaba había dado un salo hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba con una de sus manos el niki que llevaba a la altura del corazón mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- Noté tu chakra aquí durante unos segundos. ¿ qué quieres ? –seguía mirándola fríamente al igual que la voz.

- Yo… tu… -cerró los ojos concertándose en lo que le iba a decir mientras intentaba no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba.- ¡ hmp ! te fuiste sin dejar que te dijera lo que siento. –lo dijo de carrerilla sin hacer pausas y con los puños cerrados.

- … -Sasuke alzó una ceja esperando que continuara. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cazándose de brazos.

- Te quiero. Pero no podemos tener nada… -no pudo acabar la frase ya que Sasuke al escuchar esas dos palabras preciosas para sus oídos, se lanzó a besarla. Necesitaba sentir sus labios, llevaba todo el día deseando poseerlos y ahora podía. Los tendría todo el tiempo que él quisiese.

- ¿ porqué no podemos tener nada ? –preguntó Sasuke en un susurro mientras rozaba los labios de Sakura al hablar.

- Por… por la norma que pusiste hace tiempo, cuando Karin y yo entremos en el grupo temporalmente. –dijo aun con los ojos cerrados mientras notaba como Sasuke la acercaba a él por la cintura.

- A la mierda las normas. –sentenció Sasuke para después volver a besarla con mas pasión mientras la metía a la habitación y cerraba la puerta con una pierna.

Sasuke la fue guiando hasta llegar a la cama, donde se dejaron caer lentamente quedando Sasuke encima de la pelirosa sin llegar a dejar todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de la joven. Sakura en un momento en el que volvió a la realidad, en un movimiento tumbó a Sasuke en la cama y ella se levantó de esta poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

- No no no no no. Aun no. Es, es, es demasiado rápido todo… -se decía a sí misma intentando auto convencerse mientras Sasuke veía toda la escena desde la cama mientras mantenía una de las cejas alzadas sin llegar a comprender del todo aquella reacción.- Sasuke. –Llamó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.- si va a pasar algo entre nosotros, quiero que valla despacio. Nada de sexo por ahora.

- ¡¡¿ NADA DE SEXO ?!! –dijo alterado mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba aterrorizado a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

- He dicho por ahora… -volvió a repetir Haruno con una gotita en la cabeza.- "hombres… parece que solo le importa el sexo…"

- Pero Sakura... ¿¿ nada de sexo ?? –ahora era él el que paseaba por la habitación mientras intentaba calmarse e idear un plan.

- Parece que solo me quieres por tener un rato de sexo. –Soltó ya enfadada.- así que si es por eso búscate a otra ahora mismo. Yo no voy a ser el juguete de nadie. –dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero fue detenida dos metros antes de llegar.

- Perdón. Nada de sexo hasta que tu quieras. –habló Sasuke con un timbre en la voz por miedo a perder a Sakura.- "¡¡pero que demonios me pasa !! Me comporto como una nenaza. Sasuke,¡ vuelve a como eras antes !". –sacudió la cabeza para desechar aquella idea. Ya la había perdido una vez por ser frío con ella, no volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra.- quédate esta noche aquí. –dijo desviando la mirada hacia el armario ya que notaba como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Sakura al ver aquella reacción, sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente. Se acercó a Sasuke nuevamente y lo besó tierna y tortuosamente mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke.

- ¿ Aceptas besos mientras estamos tumbados en la cama ? –preguntó susurrando mientras la volvía a llevara la cama sin dejar que respondiera.

Cuando la volvió a tumbar, decidió profundizar el beso y después de pedir permiso y ser aceptada la petición, no perdió el tiempo al introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakura provocando que se quedara sin respiración.

Ambos al sentir semejantes sensaciones dentro de sus cuerpos, no pudieron reprimir un gemido sonoro. En ese momento, Sakura apretó el puño izquierdo en el hombro de Sasuke mientras su otra mano se metía entre el pelo del chico y lo aprisionaba para no perder el contacto entre sus bocas.

Sasuke por su parte, su brazo derecho pasó entre la cama y la espalda de Sakura para así subir un poco el cuerpecito que tenia debajo y abrazarla por la cintura mientras su otra mano apretaba las sábanas.

Saborearon sus bocas un buen rato para después separarse y mirarse a los ojos. Sakura estaba un poco sonrojada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy inocente y Sasuke con la mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura mientras ponía una sonrisa de medio lado. Cosa típica en el Uchiha.

- Mejor será dormir. –dijo Sasuke para darle un ultimo beso esta vez tierno para después hacerse a un lado de la cama y tapar ambos cuerpos con las sábanas.

Los días pasaban y nada iba pasando entre los jóvenes. Había misiones ya que vivían de proteger a dos pueblos pequeños que había cerca de la casa. Esas aldeas les daban misiones de vez en cuando y estos las aceptaban para no pasarse todo el día metidos en casa.

Especialmente ese día, bueno, mejor dicho… especialmente esa noche, Sakura no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama y no conciliaba el sueño.

Se encontraba mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo bien que le hacia estar fuera de Konoha y todos los aldeanos.

- Sakura… estas pensando en Konoha y no en el chico que tiene la habitación justamente pegada a la mía. –se decía a si misma para regañarse.- no tengo sueño, siento un hormigueo en la tripa y quiero estar en este mismo momento con Sasuke. –frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama para ir a donde el Uchiha.

Al entrar a la habitación de este, no se veía ni se escuchaba nada. Se puso encima de la cama. Al ver que este dormía boca arriba, colocó cada pierna a un lado del cuerpo de Sasuke. Después se sentó suavemente encima de la cadera de Sasuke provocando que se despertase lentamente.

- Sakura que… -Sasuke se frotó los ojos y después la vio perfectamente.

- Sasuke… -Sakura se agachó y se puso al ras de la oreja del pelinegro para susurrarle…- hoy no me cansé. Por lo que no tengo sueño. Me gustaría mucho que me ayudases a dormir.

- Hmp. Con que dormir eee… -dijo Sasuke para segundos después notar como Sakura hacia movimientos rozando sus intimidades. Sasuke colocó sus manos en la cadera de la mujer y la apretó contra su cuerpo.- pues siento decirte que esta noche no dormirás nada.

* * *

*///* siiiiii en el prosimo capi LEMON!!!!

siii algunos direis: al fin Sam.. ya era hora mujer!!! ¬¬

mi respuesta es... qria haceros sufrir pandilla de pervertidas!!! (si hay algun chico pues la frase en masculino)

comentarios??? eso anima a una a escribir mas XD


	16. Inesperada sorpresa

*_* aqui estooooooooooooooy SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII jajajajaja no me pasó nada malo si os preguntais xq actualicé tan rapido ^_^

no qria dejaros cn las ganas y yo no podia aguantar las ganas de saber como me salió el lemon... así q os dejo leer cn la condicion q cada uno de vosotros me deje un comentario. aunq sea cn un: estubo bn, estubo mal, puedes mejorarlo, etc.

* * *

Sakura posó sus labio encima de los de Sasuke para besarlo a como días atrás lo habían hecho. Sus manos comenzaron a pasear por el dorso desnudo del Uchiha después de haber retirado las sábanas que lo cubrían descubriendo que el chico solo llevaba la parte de abajo del pijama. Separaron sus bocas y pasó a besarle el cuello blanco y suave mientras que las manos del contrario le desabrochaban los botones de la camisa violeta que traía puesta.

Los movimientos de cadera se intensificaban a medida que Sakura iba notando cierto bulto en los pantalones de Sasuke. Soltaban leves gemidos por el placer que se daban.

Sasuke cuando consiguió quitarle la camisa a Sakura se quedó boquiabierto. Nunca imaginó que Sakura podía estar tan desarrollada físicamente. Definitivamente la ropa que llevaba de diario engañaba muchísimo. La hacían parecer una mujer definitivamente poco deseable, sin curva alguna. Sonrió satisfecho al saber que ningún hombre estaría deseoso por tener a Sakura tal y como la tenia él ahora mismo.

Se sentó en la cama aun con Sakura encima, quedando su cabeza a la altura del cuello de esta. Puso las manos en su espalda para atraerla a su cuerpo y así comenzar a darle besos lujuriosos por todo el cuello para después bajar hacia el nacimiento de los senos de Haruno. Se excitaba de sobremanera al oírla gemir su nombre mientras daba leves estirones de su pelo mientras echaba la cabeza había atrás para dejar mas expuesta la parte del cuello y los senos.

Llevó sus manos al broche del sostén pero fue detenido por Sakura que lo empujó fuerte provocando que se tumbara nuevamente en la cama algo furioso por no permitirle saborearla completamente. Pero el enfados e le pasó rápido al ver que era ella misma la que se iba a quitar esa prenda tan molesta.

Sakura llevó sus manos a la parte delantera del sostén ya que tenía dos cierres. Uno en la espalda y otro delante. Soltó el botoncito de arriba y fue a soltar el de abajo haciendo los movimientos más lentos y torturadores para el bienestar de Sasuke. Al soltarlo, se quedó unos segundos quieta viendo como Sasuke se apoyaba con sus antebrazos en el colchón de la cama. Se sonrojó al verse en esa situación y prosiguió quitándose la prenda para dejar expuestos sus senos bien redondeados dejando aun mas maravillado a Sasuke que no tardó ni tres segundos en volver a sentarse y saborear los pezoncillos rosados de la chica haciéndola gemir fuertemente. Sasuke con una de sus manos cogió el seno libre y lo comenzó a masajear a su antojo. Al rato cambió de lado y ahora se encontraba masajeando el que había lamido, succionado y mordido anteriormente.

De un movimiento, Sasuke tumbó a Sakura en la cama colocándose él encima. Abandonó los senos para ir subiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar los labios rojizos de la pelirosa. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a pasearse por la cintura de Sakura disfrutando lo suave que es al tacto mientras seguía con los movimientos de cadera rozando su ya erecto miembro con la intimidad de la chica.

Sakura no aguantó mucho en esa posición y se colocó nuevamente encima de Sasuke. Comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por todo el torso bien formado y duro de Sasuke. Tensándolo primero y relajándolo después hasta que llegó al ombligo del muchacho. Se paró a morderlo mientras sus rebeldes manos bajaban los pantalones junto con los boxers para dejar a la vista y a su disposición una impresionante erección del miembro del Uchiha.

Se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos, en los cuales, Sasuke se asustó un poco al pensar que se echaría atrás. Todos los miedos se fueron al notar como un ligero vientecillo provocado por la boca de Sakura impactaba contra su miembro haciéndolo arquearse por las sensaciones. Después vino el paraíso. Fue notando como los suaves y dulces labios de la pelirosa le rozaban por toda la largura del miembro mientras no podía evitar soltar unos gemidos suaves casi inaudibles. Pero todo eso quedó atrás al notar definitivamente la lengua rebelde de Sakura lamerle sin dejar trozo para después meterse toda la erección en la boca. Ahí fue cuando no pudo controlar los gemidos, saliendo bien audibles y sonrojándose por el placer que le proporcionaba aquella chica que le volvía loco.

Sakura llevaba un rato corto lamiéndole cuando sintió como este la apartaba de sí y la tumbaba en la cama para después de un tirón quitarle los pantalones junto con las braguitas azules. Bajó despacio dejando besos y mordidas por todo el abdomen de la mujer hasta llegar a la intimidad húmeda de Sakura. Pasó sin vergüenza alguna su lengua por toda la parte intima de Sakura para después pegar sus labios e introducir su lengua a lo que llegaba. La oía gemir de puro placer mientras se sujetaba a las sábanas y notaba como por instinto abría más y más las piernas.

Se separó de ella para volver a besar sus labios y profundizar el beso mientras la penetraba con dos de sus dedos. Los metía y sacaba lentamente mientras que su otra mano masajeaba uno de los senos.

- Ya aaahhh… Sasuke mmhhh…¡¡ hazlo ya aahh !! –gemía Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se mordía el labio inferior haciendo que todo el mundo de Sasuke se descolocara completamente con esa acción.

Sasuke se colocó entre las piernas de Sakura colocando su bien grande miembro en la entrada. Después de darle un beso tierno, colocó su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de la mujer y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

Notaba como la chica se encogía y hacia ruiditos. Pero pensó que seria normal que sintiese una molestia ya que hacia bastante que no tenia relaciones. Se llevó una gran sorpresa y paró repentinamente al notar que algo le impedía seguir penetrándola. La miró a los ojos sorprendido. Ahí es cuando la vio con un par de lagrimas en los ojos aun sin derramarse y mordiéndose el labio inferior nuevamente.

- Sa… Sakura tu… -no sabia como acabar la frase, lo ultimo que quería era que se sintiese mal o al menos no peor de lo que ya estaba. Vio como Sakura asentía y apartaba la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante y le besó la mejilla para así transmitirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. De un rápido movimiento, rompió la barrera que indicaba que Sakura era virgen. Se quedó un rato quieto para que la chica se acostumbrara a la invasión y se le fuese el dolor.

Mientras, Sasuke la abrazaba y daba besitos tiernos por el cuello de Haruno para distraerla. Sintió como Sakura movía la cadera en señal que podía moverse. Y así lo hizo.

Las primeras envestidas fueron lentas y profundas. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, los gemidos se hacían más audibles e inundaban la habitación a la vez que sus respiraciones y embestidas se hacían más rápidas.

Sakura no tardó mucho más en llegar al orgasmo. En el cual hincó las uñas en la espalda ancha de Sasuke mientras las paredes de su intimidad apretaban al miembro de Sasuke haciéndolo llegar segundos después al orgasmo.

Después de unos segundos de haber experimentado tal cosa, Sasuke salió de ella cuidadosamente y se tumbó a su lado pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica. Se taparon con las sábanas y se acurrucaron el uno en el otro.

- Sakura, como es que… Shino no… yo aamm… -Sasuke no sabia exactamente qué preguntar. Estaba totalmente desconcertado. Sakura estaba casada,¿ como es que aun seguía siendo virgen ?.

* * *

*_* y bien??? comentarioooos xfaaaa /// o no vuelvo a hacer mas lemons sasusaku!!! ¬¬


	17. Explicaciones y peleas

lo sientooooooooooooo T.T ni me acordé de actualizas de lo relajada q estaba T.T lo siento muchooo!!! T.T

* * *

- Creo que tengo que contártelo todo… -dijo Sakura cogiendo una de las manos de Sasuke y comenzando a juguetear con ella hacinado círculos con uno de sus dedos en la palma de la mano.

- Hmp. –fue lo único que dijo para después ponerse cómodo mientras sentía un cosquilleo en la mano que era presa por las de Sakura.

- Cuando me obligaron a casarme con Shino me prometí que no seria él el primer hombre con el que me acostara. Esa noche… hice un clon mientras yo me quedaba en el cuarto de baño de la habitación. Shino hizo el amor con mi clon, y cuando acabaron, ella se levantó de la cama, cogió una camisa de un cajón y se lo puso por encima. Después fue al baño y ahí es donde la hice desaparecer. –Hizo una pausa para coger aire y después prosiguió con la explicación.- esa noche Shino le quitó la virginidad a mi clon y las noches después a esa… yo hacia exactamente lo mismo. Cada día que pasaba estaba más furiosa contigo. –lo miró a los ojos y vio como este fruncía el ceño.- si, enfadada contigo porque te fuiste de la aldea dejándome allí junto con Naruto. Enfadada porque quería entregarte mi virginidad a ti y solamente a ti y sabia que eso era imposible. Enfadada porque cada día que pasaba era mas infeliz, hasta que Karin y yo nos fuimos de Konoha. –Se quedó en silencio un rato mientras seguía jugando con la mano de Sasuke.- el resto ya lo sabes. Nos siguieron, lleguemos a un acuerdo y ahora estamos aquí. –terminó de decir con una sonrisita inocente mientras se acurrucaba mas en el torso de Sasuke.

- Pues no me parecía tan imposible lo de acostarte conmigo. –dijo burlonamente Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se sonrojada muchísimo.

- ¡¡ Sasuke !! –se quejó Sakura dándole un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿ Shino nunca se dio cuenta que en realidad tu estabas en el baño mientras él lo hacia con una bola de humo ? –Sakura negó con la cabeza.- y yo que pensaba que Aburame tenía un buen nivel para todo, y más contando con los insectos que le rodean.

- ¿ Y como sabes que yo en realidad no soy un clon ?¿ y si la verdadera Sakura está durmiendo en su habitación ? –preguntó picadamente para hacerlo penar un rato.

- Soy un Uchiha, Sakura. Los Uchiha nunca nos equivocamos. –dijo sonriendo arrogantemente. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Sasuke pellizcó a Sakura en la cintura para asegurarse que era la verdadera Sakura.

- Eso dolió. –dijo seriamente Sakura matándolo con la mirada.

- Entonces habrá que solucionarlo… -dijo roncamente mientras volvía a ponerse sobre Sakura y la besaba apasionadamente.

Descendió hasta la cintura dando besos por todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Lamió la parte afectada por el pellizco y paró abruptamente al ver la cicatriz en donde meses atrás había recibido Sakura el ataque con el kunai.

La cicatriz se encontraba justo debajo de uno de los senos de la joven. Acercó una mano hacia la cicatriz y la acarició. Recordó que si no hubiese sido por esa maldita norma que puso con el fin de sacar a Sakura del equipo, esa cicatriz no existiría. También daba gracias a dios de que Sakura hubiese roto la norma, ya que si no lo hubiese hecho, él estaría muerto.

- Sasuke,¿ te encuentras bien ? –preguntó Sakura al verlo navegar en sus pensamientos. Vio como volvía en sí y le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera para después besar la cicatriz.

- Si. Estoy bien. –Dicho eso se volvió a tumbar al lado de Sakura.- mejor durmamos, mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado. –dicho eso le besó en la frente y la acercó lo mas posible a su cuerpo.

- Uuuu…¿ un día ajetreado ? –preguntó picadamente mientras dejaba salir una carcajada.

- Tenia que tocarme la chica pervertida… -bufó Sasuke para después aspirar el olor dulzón que tenia la pelirosa.

- Era broma. –se quejó mientras daba un codazo a Sasuke en señal de enfado.

Después de unas cuantas caricias más, se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta que llegó la mañana siguiente. Los primeros rallos del sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación provocando que ambas personas se despertaran.

Sakura intentó levantarse después de haberse saludado mutuamente y haberse dado unos besos tiernos.

- No te vallas… -susurró Sasuke volviendo a tumbarla en la cama.

- Tenemos que hacer cosas aparte de ducharnos. –le informó Sakura mientras sonreía al ver lo mimoso que podía llegar a ser Sasuke por las mañanas.

A regañadientes, Sasuke se levantó junto con Sakura y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos baños. Después de desayunar y hablar con el resto del equipo, Sakura casi le rogó al Uchiha para poder entrenar juntos.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, ambos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo para comprobar quien era mejor. Cosa que a Sasuke le pareció difícil esquivar los golpes de Sakura aun teniendo el Sharingan activado.

- ¿ Quien te a entrenado ? –preguntó Sasuke haciendo una pausa para descansar.

- Soy alumna de Tsunade. –le informó elevando la cabeza demostrando tener muchísimo orgullo en sus palabras.

- Hmp. Y yo que pensaba que no sacaba el morro de la botella de sake… -dijo Sasuke sentándose en la hierba.

- Muy gracioso. –contestó la mujer sentándose a su lado.

- Sakura, ahora en serio. Se que es demasiado precipitado pero, quiero que te quedes en el equipo. No te pido que olvides Konoha, pero sí que te divorcies de Aburame. –dijo el pelinegro mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza estudiando la reacción que podría tener a la petición reciente.

- Uuff… si… si que es precipitado. –pestañeó unas cuentas veces para después mirar a Sasuke.- está bien. Me quedo. –anunció para después mostrarle una sonrisa.

Desde aquel momento, ambos aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para estar y entrenar juntos. Sakura se había cambiado de habitación para compartir una con Sasuke. Lo mismo sucedió con Karin y Suigetsu. Habían hecho público su noviazgo ya hacía unas semanas atrás e iban a las misiones juntos.

En estos momentos, una pelirosa y un pelinegro discutían acaloradamente.

- ¡ Soy parte del equipo y como tal tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones !-gritó Sakura con algunas heridas en los brazos.- vosotras estabais demasiado ocupados y nuestro deber es defender al pueblo.¡ No podía dejar que lo arrasaran !

- ¡ y yo no puedo permitir que te suceda nada malo !- contestó Sasuke en el mismo tono que Sakura le había hablado.- no puedes ir tirándote de cabeza a las peleas. Es peligroso para alguien como tú. –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Alguien como yo. –Dijo Sakura seriamente.-¿ alguien como yo ? –preguntó esta vez con una expresión e decepción en el rostro.

- Si. Alguien como tú. Frágil, según en que apartados de pelear eres débil y sueles estar indefensa. En definición, eres débil para pelear contra gente tan fuerte. Te he dicho miles de veces que de las aldeas nos encargamos Jugo y yo. –sentenció mientras apretaba los puños.

- Débil… -susurró Sakura apartando la mirada del cuerpo del Uchiha mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.-¿ sabes ? pensé que habías cambiado aunque solo fuese un poco. –Levantó la mirada y la enfrentó a la de Sasuke aun viéndolo con gran decepción, cosa que se dio cuenta Sasuke.- eres un bastardo sin sentimientos. Piensas que los demás son débiles simplemente porque no son Uchihas. Mírame Sasuke ¡ MIRAME ! –Ya no aguantó las lagrimas.- yo sigo viva,¡ los muertos son los imbéciles que intentaron saquear la puñetera aldea de los huevos !

Dicho eso, se fue corriendo antes de que Sasuke respondiese con algún insulto. Por otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba furioso, no comprendía porqué había reaccionado de tal manera. Decidió acabar con la misión que tenia pendiente para después ir a arreglar lo que acababa de estropear.

Al llegar a casa, Suigetsu lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a un despacho que compartían los hombres. Allí comenzaron a hablar sobre la misión que había acabado Sasuke después de unos días de empezar.

* * *

mm.... q tal??? :( siiii sasuke abeces es bobo T.T pero no os enfadeis... mirar q sasuke es guapisimo XD


	18. Te amo

gracias gracias mil y una gracias *_* sois... sois.... UNA MARAVILLA T.T me haceis llorar de felicidad...

naaaa... era broma XD sois buenos... pero no tanto ^_^u

* * *

Sakura salió de la habitación y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras decidida a aclarar los asuntos pendientes con Sasuke. Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho de los chicos, paró en seco al escuchar una conversación.

- Parece que al final as encontrado a una mujer con quien tener hijo… -dijo Suigetsu burlonamente sabiendo que eso pondría de mal humor al Uchiha, cosa que no se equivocó.

- No pienso tener hijos con esa cría que se cree lo más bonito del mundo e indestructible. –Soltó Sasuke sin hacer pausa alguna.- es débil hasta decir basta. Solo estaba fingiendo mostrar interés para hacer lo que yo quisiera, nada más.

- Pues ella parece estar enamorada de ti. –volvió a decir Suigetsu con unos pergaminos en la mano y dando la espalda a Sasuke para que no le viese aguantar la risa.

- Hmp. Hoy mismo discutí con ella. Es insoportable. –Bufó molesto mientras rellenaba un informe.- es insufrible esa muchacha. Y lo gracioso es que no se a dado cuenta que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona. No tiene dos dedos de frente. –anunció el ojinegro mientras que tras la puerta, Sakura aguantaba el llanto que estaba apunto de salir.- además, en cuanto a los hijos… quiero que tengan el Sharingan, y eso es difícil que lo tengan si la madre fuese esa… esa… tsk. Esa zorra. Saldrían débiles y sin futuro alguno.

Sakura llegó al límite de lo que podía aguantar y salió corriendo hacia la habitación. Recogió sus pertenencias sin dejar nada en la habitación y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde solía estar su amiga Karin.

Llamó a la puerta y nada mas abrirla se tiró a los brazos de esta contándole todo lo que había escuchado de la boca de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke avisó a sus compañeros que tardaría aproximadamente una hora en volver a casa ya que iba a entregar el informe su respectiva aldea.

Sakura aprovechó aquel momento para escribir una carta de despedida a Sasuke, pero al terminarla, la rompió y tiró a la basura. Se chilló mentalmente al hacer tal estupidez. Él no había hecho otra cosa que humillarla y ella se dedicaba a escribirle cartas.

Se despidió de ambos chicos con un fuerte abrazo y salió de la casa para encaminarse hacia Konoha.

Ya pasada una hora, Sasuke entró en casa pasando por la sala en donde encontró a todos en silencio con caras serias más la televisión encendida pero sin hacerle ningún caso. Aquello extrañó de sobremanera al Uchiha, y mas se extrañó al no ver a la pelirosa con ellos.

Subió corriendo las escaletas tras haberles saludado. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio no encontró absolutamente nada de las pertenencias de la chica. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación y allí tampoco había nada.

Dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciéndose una herida en los nudillos que sangraba lentamente pero sin parar.

- Porqué Sakura… -se dijo a si mismo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared mientras miraba hacia abajo.- porqué te as ido, me dijiste que te… que te quedarías a mi lado.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar qué era lo que había hecho mal aparte de discutir con ella y llamarla débil. Al abrirlos, se fijó en la papelera que tenia debajo y se agachó para coger una cajita en la cual ponía "test de embarazo" agitó la cajita y algo dentro de ella hizo ruido. Lo abrió y sacó el producto para después abrir desmesuradamente los ojos al ver un dibujo en forma positiva en uno de los extremos del palo.

- Oh joder… -dejó caer la caja junto con el test de vuelta a la papelera.- está embarazada…

Nada mas decir eso salió corriendo del cuarto de baño y de la habitación, bajó las escaleras con más de un tropiezo y se puso frente a sus compañeros tapando la televisión.

- ¿ Sakura volvió a Konoha ?-preguntó con la respiración acelerada intentando calmarla mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- Si. Pero no quiere que tú vall… -dijo Jugo mientras intentaba acabar la frase. Cosa que fue imposible ya que Sasuke salió de casa para adentrarse en el bosque en busca de su pelirosa.

Estuvo durante todo el día saltando lo más rápido que le daban los pies con el simple propósito de alcanzar a esa mujer que tantos problemas le había causado el día de hoy. La que estaba huyendo de él. Odiaba verse en ese lugar, persiguiendo a una mujer para que le diese explicaciones de sus actos tan… tan… repentinos y descabellados.

-" Tsk. Como puede irse así sin mas, sin ninguna razón.¡ Y además estando embarazada !".

Sakura aminoró la velocidad. No se encontraba cansada físicamente por lo que decidió no parar para descansar durante la noche. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente al recordar claramente la conversación que escuchó tras la puerta. Aun no podía creer que hubiese caído en su sucio juego. Se sentía realmente idiota y sucia al recordar todas las noches en las que había compartido algo especial con el Uchiha.

A las pocas horas, sintió una gran presión en sus brazos que pasó a la cintura. Dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies mientras veía como descendía hasta llegar al suelo.

Fijó su mirada en el culpable de aquello dispuesta a pelear, cuando vio a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. Él la depositó en el suelo y la volvió a sostener de los brazos. Se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos en completo silencio. Cuando Sakura ya no podía aguantar mas, comenzó a forcejear intentando liberarse del agarre mientras aguantaba las lagrimas.

- Sakura.¿ Qué he hecho para que huyas de mi ?-decidió preguntar sabiendo que eso la enfurecería aun mas, pero necesitaba saber lo que había hecho mal.

- Y te atreves a preguntármelo… -dijo Sakura sin mirarlo a los ojos y dejando de forcejear ya que la fuerza se le fue con la pregunta del muchacho. Al ver que éste no decía nada al respecto, se enfrentó a los ojos negros mostrando sus ojos cristalinos.- eres un bastando. –finalizó diciendo aquello de corazón.

Sasuke la soltó, estaba impresionado por la sinceridad que había utilizado Sakura en esas palabras.

-¿ Porqué me as seguido ?¿ acaso ya no e sufrido lo suficiente como para que ahora vengas tras de mi fingiendo sentir algo ?-Sasuke la miraba sorprendido.- si Sasuke. Esta mañana escuché la conversación que mantuviste con Suigetsu.¿ Y sabes que ? me alegro de haberlo hecho, ahora se realmente que estoy mejor en Konoha sufriendo un matrimonio de mierda a estar contigo, engañada, humillada, mientras todos vosotros os reís de mi.

- No quiero que el maldito de tu marido críe a mi hijo.¿ No ibas a decirme que estás embarazada ?¿ Que esperas un hijo mío ? –explotó Sasuke esperando respuestas a esas preguntas.- por cierto, yo nunca e fingido sentir algo por ti porque es verdad que te amo y podría chillarlo a los cuatro vientos. Toma. –Dijo sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo trasero- es el informe de la misión que e estado haciendo estos últimos días. –dijo calmadamente mientras le ponía en las manos el pergamino.

Sakura empezó a leerlo para después ver que llevaba el sello de una de las aldeas confirmando que era cierto.

- Es cierto que esta mañana e mantenido una conversación desquiciante con Suigetsu, pero no hablábamos de ti. Como habrás leído en el informe, tenia que hacerme pasar por un simple pueblerino para llamar la atención de la hija del feudal y así protegerla de un posible enemigo. Hoy acabó la misión y junto con eso, el ver a la niña pija que e tenido pegada a mis espaldas. –dijo volviendo a coger el pergamino y guardándolo para enfocar su mirada en Sakura.- tenia que hacerme pasar por "su novio", pero nunca la besé, ni abracé ni nada que implicase engañarte en nuestra relación.

- Entonces…¿ no era yo la insufrible ni la débil ni nada de lo que dijiste ?-preguntó Sakura que comenzaba a ilusionarse pero sin demostrarlo.

- Exacto. Y ahora dime.¿ crees que voy a dejar que vuelvas a Konoha a vivir de esa manera ? además… estás embarazada.

- Sasuke, yo… no estoy embarazada. –Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada al suelo.- el test que viste, es de Karin. –Volvió a centrar su vista en Sasuke y le sonrió inocentemente.-¿ viniste a por mi porque pensaste que estaba embarazada ?

- Hmp. –giró la cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos.- como dije antes, no voy a permitir que Shino críe a mis hijos. –Volvió a mirar a los ojos de aquella mujer tan preciosa y especial.- te quiero para mi sola y si es necesario, iré contigo a Konoha para que pidas el divorcio y demostrarles que tienes a alguien con quien estar el resto de tu vida.

- Sasuke… -Sakura no aguantó más y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad, que tonta había sido al pensar que Sasuke la engañaba y humillaba frente a Suigetsu y desconfiar de él. Al abrazarlo, Sasuke la atrajo lo mas posible a su cuerpo para después darlo un beso tierno en la frente.- en Konoha aun te consideran un traidor. Si pisas Konoha te encerrarán. No puedo permitir que te hagan eso.

- Y yo no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a separar de mí. Así que voy contigo quieras o no. Si me encierran, solo tienes que hablar con Tsunade y contarle qué somos y que solo vamos a por el divorcio. Así me liberará.

- Tú vives en un cuento de color de rosa. –Sentenció Sakura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.- te quiero.

- Te amo. –le respondió Sasuke para después devorar los labios de Sakura.

* * *

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

yo tambien te amo sasuke *///* QUIERO UN HIJO TUYOOOOO!!!!!! ///

comentarios??? así = me animais y todo a superar mi depresion ya q se q no voy a poder tener hijos de sasuke T.T no tengo tanta suerte como mi Inner :( q está embarazada de el Inner de Sasuke XD


End file.
